


Essays about various topics

by Celstese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Personal Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Essays I've written throughout the years





	1. The pope

While over the years there have been around 266 popes as of today not all of them have 

directly impacted me . The one in that i can say defiantly has impacted me directly in particular 

is St. Pope John Paul the second the 264th pope .

Since he is credited to helping to end comussium in poland as suggested by John Lenczowski 

in his book "Public Diplomacy and the Lessons of the Soviet Collapse" published in 2002 one 

could say it is because of him that i was able to go to poland during high school . Even then with 

this in mind i cannot solely thank him for that . What i am thankful to him for is the reason i was 

able to leave this continent for the first time in my life . In the year 1985 he inatied an event that 

still happens to this day called world youth day which was influenced by the light life movement 

which comes from poland which is where the pope was born in . He may not have planned the 

one hosted in 2016 but that doesn't mean his present wasn't felt . There were banners 

everywhere of him and others advertising the event . During this event i participated in mass on 

the grass with the other group from seattle . I still remember that and it wouldn't have happened 

if not for him . I wouldn't have gone to churches i haven't before , i wouldn't have come a month 

early to see the family , visited the schindler museum , made my feet bleed in paris from walking 

or stayed in the same building as nuns and i wouldn't have left my copy of good omens 

somewhere in europe since i don't know where it is anymore . Not everything that happened to 

me in europe was pleasant but i wouldn't change most of it for anything except for my grandma 

getting robbed but since he started this i have to thank him since europe helped me alot in ways 

i don't fully understand yet .


	2. The meaning of what caliban says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A essay on a monologue from the tempest anyalzing the meaning of what the character caliban says .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied from the final version of this paper -5/29/19 .

In act 3 scene 2 of William Shakespeare's the tempest we find a passage in which 

when Caliban talks to Trinculo and Stephano about Prospero. In truth he announces 

his intent and feelings about Prospero and his daughter. He makes clear he thinks very 

little of Prospero but his views towards Miranda seems subdued but not by much. This 

also seems to be the catalyst for Stephano stating that he will kill them .

While it seems daunting it is quite easy to understand once you have context . While 

most of this passages significance lies in what we learn about characters the first 

lines are more important in the latter . He utters to Stephano “ Why, as i told thee, 

‘tis a custom with him, i’ th’ afternoon to sleep: there thou mayst brain him, ” 

.(shakespeare 45 ) What this conveys at first is not clear to a modern audience 

because most people don't know what it means to brain someone anymore thanks to 

language evolving . It turns out that it means break a skull . So what Caliban is telling 

them then is best time to murder Prospero which tells us Caliban wants Prospero to 

die . 

Further down in the passage there is section that conveys his feeling towards 

Prospero but this time its stated in the text not implied when he says “ He’s but a sot, as 

i am, nor hath not one spirit to command: they all do hate him as rootedly as i.   
”(Shakespeare 45 ) To understand this you must know what the uncommon words mean 

in his context . First of we have sot . It means a habitual drunkard . So Caliban then is 

saying in the first part he and Prospero both are addicted to alcohol . Then we have the 

second section . While the average reader might not know what it means that can be 

inferred by its surroundings . It is preceded by nor and followed by not . Nor in particular 

always has a negative context and most of the time precedes a negative . So we know 

hath is a negative then . The meaning of not we already know . Since the meaning is 

not clear yet we look at the rest of the chunk and here we know what it means . One 

spirit to command refers to Ariel so hath means has . Then there's the last part . We can 

infer from the text that rooteldly means something similar to deeply because of how it is 

placed . Now we can look back and see that this chunk in total is saying Prospero is a 

drunk old man like i am and me and Ariel both hate him .

Lastly we have the only bit that refers to Miranda that is relevant which plainly states 

what is meant with a dictionary that says “ The beauty of his daughter; he himself calls 

her a nonpareil: i never saw a woman ” (Shakespeare 45) The first part tells us that 

Prospero thinks Miranda's beauty has no match since nonpareil means having no match 

or equal .The second tells us Caliban's feelings on the matter which seems to be that 

he considers Miranda to still be a little girl . Then there's the last two sentences from the 

entire section that tells us he stills thinks she is beautiful . While mentioning Sycorax he 

then says “ but she as far surpasseth sycorax as great’st does least.”( Shakespeare 45)   
This reveals here that while he doesnt think shes much he still thinks shes surpasses 

Sycorax because she doesn't try anything .


	3. Sinclairs bias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paper about how in herman hesses demian Sinclairs point of view is faulty .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished 5/16/19

Contrary to what Sinclair thinks Demian is not really there. Herman Hesse's Demian 

in 1919 was published in Germany and was later translated into English. Demian is a 

novel about how Sinclair must establish a connection and understand the unconscious 

parts of himself to grow. This is the most clear in chapter three where in after first 

meeting Demian in the last chapter Sinclair starts to question his preconceived notions 

about his faith,chapter six where when Sinclair shows how he has grown when his 

relationship with Pistorius ends, and chapter eight where Demian says he is no longer 

needed for Sinclair while in a hospital .

While sitting next to Demian during his confirmation class Sinclair is deeply affected 

by Demian’s view that suggests that all life should be affirmed while the artificial

dichotomy should be thrown away since God created the world and deserves total 

responsibility. As a result of their words Sinclair realizes his internal agony is not 

uncommon but widespread in humanity. The text says “The insight that my problem 

was a problem of all mankind,a problem of all life and thought,suddenly passed over me 

like a sacred shadow;and fear and reverence overpowered me when I saw ”(Hesse 

39-40) When he has this realization about how he is not the only one with these 

problems what does end up happening here is That he has found something that was   
not known to him before . The shadow of his here in this instance represents something 

he is not aware of and in leaving part of his personality is revealed to him in the last 

part of sentence when he exclaims about fear and reverence .

Sinclair realizes that he has learned all he can learn from Pistorius from all of their 

prior conversations. Realizing his feelings about Pistorius he blurts them out

Unconsciously causing a rift that will never heal . “ "Pistorius, " I said suddenly in a fit of 

malice that both surprised and frightened me. "You ought to tell me one of your dreams 

again sometime, a real dream, one that you've had at night. What you're telling me 

there is all so--so damned antiquarian.”(Hesse 81) Sometimes out of our subconscious 

feelings we have such as his negative feelings towards Pistorius will be revealed out of 

our mouth when we are “overtaken by the power of our shadow.”(Carl Jung & the 

Shadow ) . It is a sign that we are ready to move on to the next stage of growth as they 

could grown all they can at this stage so to leave the subconscious causes a break 

away to grow somewhere else as we free ourselves from the past. This is best shown 

when our main character says something that surprises them .

When Demian says to sinclair while they are inside a medical tent during world war 

one all alone that if you need me look into yourself to paraphrase there is only one that 

amounts to;he has never been there. He is only the self manifesting to help in times of 

need;only peeking out when needed. “ I'm going to l have to depart. Perhaps you'll need 

me again sometime, to protect you from Kromer or something else . If you call me then,   
I will no longer come riding so crudely on a horse or on a train. Then you'll have to 

listen within yourself, and you'll notice that I'm inside you. ”(Hesse 108-109) Our 

minds are multifaceted with hidden depths that are capable of growth. Sometimes when 

there is a threat it is not uncommon for the self to connect to the ego to help. Demian 

always is there when he is truly needed;it is never for fun. He leaves because he is no 

longer needed in the conscious but may come back as needed just like in real life. 

Looking inside oneself can pull it out. When we understand we know and as such we 

have grown into a deeper person.

When Sinclair makes a connection in the novel he must do some internal 

searching to understand it so it can grow. Growth can happen when one starts to 

question their own beliefs in ,when a person shows there growth by ending a 

relationship in and when inside a hospital you are told by a friend that you don't need 

me anymore . To truly understand what is going on one must confort this simple truth . 

While not everything is not what it seems when the author writes something basing it of 

a psychologists teaching it is clear not everything is literal .

Works Cited

“Carl Jung and the Shadow: The Hidden Power of Our Dark Side.” Academy of Idea  
s,10 Dec.2018,academyofideas.com/2015/12/carl-jung-and-the-shadow-the-hidden-po  
wer-of-our-dark-side/.

HESSE, HERMANN. DEMIAN. Applebaum,Stanley. Dover Publications,Inc. 2000.


	4. Alkalinity in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A essay about Alkalinity written for marine biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished 4/20/19

Water contains several substances that have many roles and uses that can be found in 

the periodic table that can be found with tests. Each substance is not created equally 

and Alkalinity is no exception because while it is not as complex as manny others it is 

still crucial and relevant to understanding our world's water today .

The relevance Alkalinity has to marine biology is that it protects or against rapid pH 

changes in the water but it still has its limits. It can only take so much depending on the 

amount available. In pacific marine environmental laboratories “what is ocean 

acidification” we can read “A pH unit is a measure of acidity ranging from 0-14. The 

lower the value, the higher the acidity of the environment. A shift in pH to a lower 

value reflects an increase in acidity” . This explains what how Alkalinity is different than 

pH. In short alkalinity is the neutralizer while pH is the liquids intensity or base as shown 

in “EPA's Drinking Water Glossary: A Dictionary of Technical and Legal Terms Related 

to Drinking Water Opens a New Window. , EPA810-B-94-006, June 1994”. Phosphate 

ions are created in water.they are said to be a strong base . They are used for clinical 

trials ,can team up with calcium to repair your bones and teeth and be a fertilizer for 

plants.while they are related to pH they are not the same since they can be active in an 

Alkaline pH environments.

Phosphate ions are important to marine biology because it is a growth limiting nutrient 

in lake ecosystems ; with low levels of it production of freshwater systems are 

Limited as shown in “NOMENCLATURE OF INORGANIC CHEMISTRY IUPAC 

Recommendations 2005”. It stands to reason that because it is a important part 

of these as well as krebs cycle ,key element for the growth of plants and animals and 

backbone of dna ;it does have a significant effect on the quality of what it is a part of 

. The number needed for good water quality is around 7 because that is a neutral PH

. A High alkalinity is negative because as alkalinity levels rise so does the time to 

change it down to a lower level just as when there is a large blockage in a system to 

eliminate the problem it will take time and low is negative because its level is erratic 

causing it be unsafe .

To test Alkalinity we run a titration-based chemical test kit . Then all of the results are 

read by observing the color after a drop has been placed in the Water where it will be 

interpreted. If it is on a scale of 14 pH and 7 pH is neutral and therforth 14 pH is too 

high and 1pH is too low .

In the article from acs publications “Increasing Alkalinity Export from Large Russian 

Arctic Rivers” published 2018 by Florida State University,University of Alberta, South 

Russia Centre for Preparation and Implementation of International Projects and Woods 

Hole Research Center which is focused on alkalinity we are informed that in the 

regions two major rivers Ob' and Yenisei which are located in russia,china,kazakhstan 

and mongolia that they discovered with the help from their russian colleges that after 

looking at the older data from the region and the modern data that over 40 years the 

levels had risen to one hundred eighty five and one hundred thirty four percent which 

may be contributed to various changes in relation to climate change and anthropogenic 

activity . While both are rich in species of fish which includes grayling, trout, lenok, 

roach, and dace the sheer fact that the ob river had a higher increase is more relevant 

since there are around 50 species of fish and half reside in commercial spaces as well 

as it is a major resource for the people who live near it. We have not been able to find 

any reports of any steps taken to fix this as of yet but it must be done before the 

situation becomes any more dire. On the other hand according to the study's lead 

author the plain fact is that "The production of alkalinity is a natural way that the Earth 

recycles atmospheric carbon dioxide,". This means that perhaps that the change 

occurred because of a increase in carbon dioxide so while the increase does serve a 

positive purpose it does not take away the negatives . If whatever causes the increase 

is lowered perhaps slowly but surely it will go back to safe levels for the sake of the 

people who live by it .

To understand how Alkalinity In its low complexity in comparison to others through 

the water these days in we have looked at various sources to reach out conclusions that 

include pieces from pmel,epa and fsu among everything else. Through it all nature will 

bounce back and everything will be balanced in the end.

Bibliography 

“Home.” Alkalinity Test Kit - HI3811 - Hanna Instruments, 

hannainst.com/hi3811-alkalinity-test-kit.html.

Drake, Travis W., et al. “Increasing Alkalinity Export from Large Russian Arctic 

Rivers.” Environmental Science & Technology, vol. 52, no. 15, 2018, pp. 8302–8308., 

doi:10.1021/acs.est.8b01051.

“WHAT IS WATER ALKALINITY AND WHY DOES IT MATTER?” Jacuzzi, 27 Aug. 

2015,www.jacuzzi.com/en-us/hot-tubs/blog/what-is-water-alkalinity-and-why-does-it-mat  
ter.

“Massachusetts Water Watch Partnership.” UMass Amherst, 

www.umass.edu/mwwp/protocols/rivers/ph_alkalinity_river.html.

Connelly, N. G. Nomenclature of Inorganic Chemistry: IUPAC Recommendations 

2005\. Royal Society of Chemistry, 2005.

“Destinations / The Longest Rivers in the World / The Ob River.” The Ob River - The 

Longest Rivers in the World, www.bestourism.com/items/di/7755?b=332.

What Is Ocean Acidification?, www.pmel.noaa.gov/co2/story/What is Ocean 

Acidification?

EPA, Environmental Protection Agency, 

nepis.epa.gov/Exe/ZyNET.exe/20001QWV.TXT?ZyActionD=ZyDocument&Client=EPA&

Index=1991%2BThru%2B1994&Docs=&Query=&Time=&EndTime=&SearchMethod=1&

TocRestrict=n&Toc=&TocEntry=&QField=&QFieldYear=&QFieldMonth=&QFieldDay=&I

ntQFieldOp=0&ExtQFieldOp=0&XmlQuery=&File=D%3A%5Czyfiles%5CIndex%2BData

%5C91thru94%5CTxt%5C00000011%5C20001QWV.txt&User=ANONYMOUS&Passw

ord=anonymous&SortMethod=h%7C-&MaximumDocuments=1&FuzzyDegree=0&Imag

eQuality=r75g8%2Fr75g8%2Fx150y150g16%2Fi425&Display=hpfr&DefSeekPage=x&S

earchBack=ZyActionL&Back=ZyActionS&BackDesc=Results%2Bpage&MaximumPage

s=1&ZyEntry=1&SeekPage=x&ZyPURL.

Testing the Waters: Chemical and Physical Vital Signs of a River by Sharon 

Behar. Montpelier, VT: River Watch Network, 1997. ISBN 0787234923

Tikhotskiy, Constantine Gennadiyevich, et al. “Yenisey River.” Encyclopædia 

Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 19 Dec. 2016, 

www.britannica.com/place/Yenisey-River.

Taylor, Alan. “A Year on the Yenisei River.” The Atlantic, Atlantic Media Company, 23 

Aug. 2013, www.theatlantic.com/photo/2013/08/a-year-on-the-yenisei-river/100580/.

Libretexts. “Phosphate Ion (PO₄³⁻).” Chemistry LibreTexts, Libretexts, 23 Feb. 

2019,chem.libretexts.org/Bookshelves/Analytical_Chemistry/Supplemental_Modules_(A

nalytical_Chemistry)/Qualitative_Analysis/Properties_of_Select_Nonmetal_Ions/Phosph

ate_Ion_(PO%E2%82%84%C2%B3%E2%81%BB).

“Phosphate Ion.” DrugBank, www.drugbank.ca/drugs/DB14523.

“Phosphate Blood Test: Purpose, High vs. Low vs. Normal Levels.” WebMD, 

WebMD, www.webmd.com/a-to-z-guides/phosphate-blood-test#1.

Kazilek. “Phosphate Fix.” Kazilek, 20 Dec. 2015, 

askabiologist.asu.edu/explore/phosphate-fix.

Oram, Brian. “Mr. Brian Oram, PG.” Pennsylvania Well Water Testing Private 

Wellowners Drinking Water Pennsylvania Ground Water Education Program, 

www.water-research.net/index.php/phosphate-in-water.

Oram, Brian. “Mr. Brian Oram, PG.” Pennsylvania Well Water Testing Private 

Wellowners Drinking Water Pennsylvania Ground Water Education Program, 

www.water-research.net/index.php/the-role-of-alkalinity-citizen-monitoring.

Millán JL (June 2006). "Alkaline Phosphatases : Structure, substrate specificity and 

functional relatedness to other members of a large superfamily of enzymes". Purinergic 

Signalling. 2 (2): 335–41. doi:10.1007/s11302-005-5435-6. PMC 2254479. PMID 

18404473.


	5. Archetypes and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paper about archetypes in relation to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed 12/19/18

Archetype means a symbol of types of characteristics that appears in people. This is only one 

meaning . An alternate that relates to psychoanalysis is an image that comes from early humans 

that lies in the collective unconscious of humans. Everyone shows parts of them in their actions 

in some way and I am no exception to this at all.

One such archetype is the innocent. It represents people who always can be happy in spite of 

what may happen to them. I don't really connect to this one. They can be too trusting of others 

they fear being punished for doing the wrong thing. I am neither of those thing. The only thing 

here I am is open minded and I do have faith. Then there is the orphan. This I connect with more 

than the last one. I do consider myself dependable . I can be extremely negative at times but I 

don't always search for somewhere to belong. I do want that but i've been too focused on 

schoolwork. I don't want to be alone. I am very honest. 

Then we have the wanderer. Unlike this I do care alot for the end result of my actions and i 

don't like uncertainty. I do have trouble connecting with this one. Then there's the warrior in the 

end. This one wants exciting journeys and people who can guide us as well as allies . I feel like 

this alot but not all of the time. They have positive and negative sides all of these archetypes. 

They can be both. Adventures can be good but they can also end horribly. They are in different 

aspects and I have others as well.


	6. Hiv in South Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A essay written for civics about how hiv is still an issue in South Africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished 11/27/18

While it is not talked about as much on the news anymore that does not mean that hiv/aids 

stopped being a problem. It just stopped affecting white people as much. Very few things in life 

are certain.To this date south africa has the biggest hiv epidemic in the world currently . People 

do still die from it in large numbers . Then there are more than 7 million people with it there still 

according to avert. While there has been great improvement they still need to go further to solve 

the issue. A solution must be found but we don't know then what will happens so at least we can 

make it hurt less. Certain groups have a bigger chance of getting it than others such as sex 

workers,gay men,transgender woman,drug users,children and women. These are all for different 

reasons but some of them may overlap in how they get it. There have been great strides . You can 

still get it since 7 million plus have it over there and that amount might rise over there if we 

stop funding places that test for hiv/aids since there are multiple ways to get it that you might 

partake in if you come over there and nobody wants to come back home with an incurable 

illness. The best way to prevent this is to acknowledge there is a pandemic of the illness and if 

you or anyone you know gets it you have a higher chance of getting it. Us humans have a great 

tendency to want to live.

Hiv/aids has not been known of for a very long time. When you get one of them you then get the 

Other. There is no known way to get rid of it. It's not that pretty as shown on the hiv/aids page on 

the national institute of allergy and infectious disease website shows.The option is suppression 

but eventually they will die from it .the chain of events is important in everything.this is no 

exception.they can be called a timeline.in one about the topic on south african history online we 

are given a beat to beat timeline of what happened in order that is known.sadly there is no time to 

list the whole time but some events matter more than others.that is what we focus on instead of 

the insignificant things,.to get to the specifics of the timeline one must go to hiv.gov which has a 

more up to date timeline but you can not look it all at once.whenever that is a bad thing is up to 

you.It started in 1981 when the united states published “Morbidity and Mortality Weekly 

Report (MMWR)” from the cdc. It was not known as aids until the following years september 

but in that year as well the first officially reported case appeared in south africa after a man 

returned from california in the united states.It is now known that aids started much earlier than 

the 80s but that is when the cases where so bad it was finally idetifed.It was not until 1985 

where any deaths linked to aids. In 1987 the African Research and Educational Puppetry 

Programme or AREPP was started to break down taboos related to aids. The following year the 

aids foundation of south africa was founded to reduces aids impact. The 90s is when the troubles 

really started over there. It is in 1991 when south africa's department of health comissons an 

advertising campaign centred around aids. In 1992 soul city a non government organization is 

founded in south africa and in january the health department asks of the law commission to 

investigate the laws relation to aids. In 1993 the health department reports an increase of 60 

percent in cases in the last two years,a judge founds the aids law project in johannesburg and the 

law commission reports a law prohibits unfair treatment of people with aids. In 1994 talking 

hands puppet company works with children in south africa. In 1995 the health department 

introduces the red ribbon logo. From 1995 to 2000 among others got a new health minister who 

suggested treating the disease with vegetables (go to appendix a for a cartoon making light on 

her comments.)and it becomes the center point of the pandemic in the year 2000. In 2001 

activists take legal action against the health ministry over its refusal to supply medicine to 

prevent mother to child transmission.2002 brings retitration of commitment to the issue,health 

workers are contained to be supplied with suppression drugs and people still deny the link 

between hiv and aids. So many things happen from here on but it all comes to a end never 

because it hasn't been comeply destroyed by either americans ,south africans or anyone . What 

matters the most are what is the cause and what are the effects of it. The source is a virus and 

when one is affected you can experience multiple things such as seizures,fatigue,heart strain 

,aches and pains ,shingles and many more listed on the chart in appendix b. If there's one thing 

people can agree upon and that's no child should have this but they do. In “What will it really 

take to end the HIV epidemic?.”we are confronted with that the fastest growing segment of new 

aids carriers are children. This needs to stop. It is not for the good of anyone that it even exists.

There are a small minority who think that hiv is not the cause of aids still. They claim that there 

are other causes as well . They believe aids is multifaceted. Some of them even source 

documentaries like “the other side of aids” . But there's a reason that hiv is believed the cause of 

Aids. It's been proven and if it's disproved that the same results are given in a recreation then i'll 

Listen. Since lives are at stake it's better to be safe than sorry later on. There are thankful people 

trying to solve aids/hiv such as the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) 

which has done research into vaccines,solutions and other factors to serve the goal of stopping 

this illness. They conducted multiple studies that have made great strides in knowledge.then 

theres The Koinonia Orphans Project which may not do reseh but it still plays an important role 

in getting the medicine to children among other things.further details can be found in an article 

by Ufrieda Ho called “In South Africa, Charity Begins at Home”.

Illness are hard on all who suffer from them but some are worse than others. Aids is one of those 

ones that can be extremely bad if untreated but thankfully not everyone who has one gets the 

other. It seems to be that at this time the only option is that if they want to live long and happy 

lives they should listen to their doctor and take the prescribed medications even if they have a 

horrible gag reflex like some people do. While we may not know anyone personally with aids 

that doesn't mean one cannot be sympathetic to an illness . You can know people who hurt a lot 

because of different health problems and understand the perspective of one who watches what 

happens to those with aids. Family is important and they are the second group who is most 

affected by a suffer of a illness such as aids. We all want them to find a cure but in the 

meanwhile we must fund causes who improve the medicine to make their lives less painful. The 

least we can do is donate. If one can't do that if one has social media they can post links to 

donation sites linked to the issue.

When one tries to help soothe suffers of an illness they must be prepared to sacrifice some of 

their own time to donate and participate in research tries as an control group. The control group 

would be people who aren't taking what the effects are taking so they have a baseline to compare 

against . Those are always needed. If one wants to help on the money side of the issue they can 

oranxie donation drives or online campaigns to donate money. There's always a carshwash if 

there's nothing else you can do. Thankfully studies are still being made that focus on this topic 

. One Inon Schenker, PhD, MPH is one of those researcher looking into ways that can stop the 

spread . If there are less newer infections it will become easier to combat . Their work which is 

called “Cutting-Edge Success in Preventing Heterosexual HIV Transmission in Africa: Voluntary 

Medical Male Circumcision Has Reached 15 Million Men” is self explanatory . Like the title 

they did discover in that group doing that did slow the spread which is a good thing even if it 

sound uncomfortable it's for a good cause. Then there's the stuff going on in cape town.S C 

Kalichman and L C Simbayi who together wrote “HIV testing attitudes, AIDS stigma, and 

voluntary HIV counselling and testing in a black township in Cape Town, South Africa” on bmj 

journals in regards to multiple sides to the issue including testing . With testing you know if you 

have it or not . That is the most important to solving a problem . Knowing if you have something 

or not. The next research paper focused in cape town is titled “Prevalence and determinants of 

unplanned pregnancy in HIV-positive and HIV-negative pregnant women in Cape Town, South 

Africa: a cross-sectional study” on bmj journals once again by Victoria Iyun, Kirsty Brittain, 

Tamsin K Phillips, Stanzi le Roux, James A McIntyre, Allison Zerbe, Greg Petro, Elaine J 

Abrams and Landon Myer. In it they conduct research into the effects of the drugs for the 

illness during pregnancy to establish which group had the highest levels of unplanned 

pregnancies. They had great success at this and found out that hiv positive women had the 

highest levels of unplanned pregnancy and ,ore so on those not on arts suggesting more people 

trained in child rearing is needed over there. Sometimes human trials aren't needed when you can 

just get samples from people who have related problems to hiv and people who are also suffering 

and look for comalies from there .That is essentially what is happening in “AIDS and Cancer 

Specimen Resource (ACSR)” at open journal of biosciences by several authors who include 

Sylvia Silver, Jeffrey Bethony , Piage Bracci, Ashokkumar A. Patel, Mostafa Nokta, Michael 

Ittmann, Lisa Rimza, Johann Schneider and Michael McGrath. There's always those papers 

looking into other methods to help the issue like the paper “Contexts of vulnerability and the 

acceptability of new biomedical HIV prevention technologies among key populations in South 

Africa: A qualitative study” by Millicent Atujuna, Peter A. Newman , Melissa Wallace, Megan 

Eluhu, Clara Rubincam, Ben Brown and Linda-Gail Bekker on plos one . In it is the final 

summation of multiple focus group studies that concludes that they can be limited by the same 

factors as ones that can lead to infection . In appendix c is a chart from the study that goes into 

participant statics. Words on a paper aren't as always easy to understand . Sometimes it make it 

so people just turn away. Fortunately there is a source that is a video that introduces its viewers 

to methods of detecting hiv and the importance of some of the way medications can prolong a 

person's life . It's called “ How South Africa, the nation hardest hit by HIV plans to ‘end aids” by 

pbs newshour and it a youtube video. In one of the topic it covers to are introduced to people 

who work at a clinic and why they are doing what they. It truly shows that everything they use 

has a purpose . It's mostly a piece that makes one optimistic but that is sometimes needed . It 

gives us hope.

Everything has multiple layers but not all are comlex. When it comes to a disease in a particular 

part of the world one wonders why does it have to matter?it's quite simple. This area of the world 

is believed to where it first started even if it wasn't discovered to be the case until later on. With 

this knowledge we understand the importance. Than one can tell others that it is still and issue 

and it's not going away. If it's not going away that means you have a higher chance of getting it . 

This is true of any things spread through our bodily fluids so we must be vigilant and that is best 

done by informing others . Information is the key to a cure. That much is known now. They can 

be found even in the oxford research encyclopedias database online . Everything somewhere is in 

one of those. Aids is no exception when it comes to its history after all. Only time knows what 

will come next. We can only hope for the best in the end.

Appendix a 

“Lemon is not a vegetable.”

Appendix b 

“Chart of affected areas “

Appendix c 

Data chart

Works cited page 

“A Timeline of HIV and AIDS.” HIV.gov, 22 Oct. 2018,   
www.hiv.gov/hiv-basics/overview/history/hiv-and-aids-timeline.

It's about the order of events .this is not applicable here.is to inform.yes it is.3rd person.yes it   
does.most certainly.quite well.gives sources.makes me sad.gives a solid timeline.  
“AIDS Care.” Taylor and Francis Online,  
www.tandfonline.com/doi/citedby/10.1080/09540121.2018.1488034?scroll=top&needAccess=tr  
ue.

It's about what is needed to end the issue.the main arguments are the hard choices.the intent is to   
inform.yes it is.3rd person perspective.yes it seem reasonable.yes it certainly is.its very   
effective.it gives background.it hasn't changed that much.it's a starting off point.

Atujuna, Millicent, et al. “Contexts of Vulnerability and the Acceptability of New Biomedical HIV   
Prevention Technologies among Key Populations in South Africa: A Qualitative Study.” PLOS ONE, Public   
Library of Science, 8 Feb. 2018, journals.plos.org/plosone/article?id=10.1371/journal.pone.0191251.

( Npts)New biomedical prevention technologies access and preference to reduce infections.   
implantation of npts should show consist and prepare display. intent is to reach a conclusion to help   
others. Yes it is reliable.1st person perspective. yes it is well documented. recent enough that is still useful   
to the current situation. decently enough . gives perspectives from case study. Gives me hope. gives   
scholar edge.

Blomfield,adrian. “new hiv cases in fulls significantly in south africa.” the telegraph ,telegraph media   
group,19 july 2018,www,telegraph.co.uk/news/o/fall-number-new-cases-hiv-sparks-surprise-south   
-africa/.

there is a decline in getting the virus.there were few new cases compared to other countruibtes.to   
keep people on the website.yes it is.3rd person perspective.yes it does.yes it certainly is .very much   
effective.gives news perspective.gives hope.gives perspective from peers.

Cohen jun,jon,et al. “south africa's bid to end aids.” science aaas,science magazine,26 oct   
2018,www.sciencemag.org/news/2016/06/south-africa-s-bid-end-aids.

how they are trying to end aids.the countries has pioneered innovative ways to deliver the drugs   
and help people stay on them.hold attention.maybe it is.3rd person perspective.yes it is.almost.very   
much.give power.adds weight.a news source.

Daniel,luke. “south africa's hive emergency: 600 new infections a day.” the south african,the south   
african,19 july 2018,www.thesouthafrican.com/south-africas-hiv-emergency-600-new infections-a-day 1.

an epidemic.due to anaregesivearv stratgey .catch eyes to the article .yes it is reliable .3rd person   
perspective.yes it does seem well documented .yes it is up to date .very well effective .it is a news   
source.gives new lens to the topic.a non scholarly source.

“HIV and AIDS in South Africa.” AVERT, Avert, 23 Oct. 2018,   
www.avert.org/professionals/hiv-around-world/sub-saharan-africa/south-africa.  
It's about statics related to aids.it that there's still an problem.to inform of the issue.yes.3rd   
person.ye sit does.yes it is.almost perfect.gives bouncing off point.makes me see   
coctions.background information.

“HIV/AIDS.” National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, U.S. Department of   
Health and Human Services, 21 Nov. 2018, www.niaid.nih.gov/diseases-conditions/hivaids.

It's about the medical details of aids.that information is important.to inform.yes.3rd   
person.yes.yes.quite very well.sheds new light.makes one think.great material for transitions.

Hodes, Rebecca. “HIV/AIDS in South Africa.” Oxford Research Encyclopedia of African   
History, 21 Mar. 2018,  
africanhistory.oxfordre.com/view/10.1093/acrefore/9780190277734.001.0001/acrefore-9780190  
277734-e-299.  
It's about the chain of facts,it's the key points of the timeline.its to inform.yes.3rd person.yes it   
does.yes it is .quite well.gives scholarly details.makes one think hard.place to direct others.

Kalichman SC, Simbayi LC HIV testing attitudes, AIDS stigma, and voluntary HIV counselling and testing   
in a black township in Cape Town, South Africa Sexually Transmitted Infections 2003;79:442-447.

the relation between hiv testing history,attitudes towards testing and aids stigmas.education and   
interventions are needed.to do research.yes it is.3rd person perspective.yes it does.no it isn't.decent   
enough.gives more back bone.expands mind.the data.

Kharsany, A., Cawood, C., Khanyile, D., Lewis, L., Grobler, A., Puren, A., Govender, K., George, G.,   
Beckett, S., Samsunder, N., Madurai, S., Toledo, C., Chipeta, Z., Glenshaw, M., Hersey, S. and Abdool   
Karim, Q. (2018). Community-based HIV prevalence in KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa: results of a   
cross-sectional household survey. [online] the lancet. Available at:   
https://www.thelancet.com/journals/lanhiv/article/PIIS2352-3018(18)30104-8/fulltext [Accessed 31 Oct.   
2018].

research into hiv prevalence done in a certain area.that the data justifies use of surveillance to help fix   
the issue.to get funding for future projects.no it is not.3rd person perspective.yes it is .yes it is. extremely   
effective.gives scholarly data.it depens my worries.for comparisons.

Kilburn, K., Ranganathan, M., Stoner, M., Hughes, J. P., MacPhail, C., Agyei, Y., Gómez-Olivé, F. X.,   
Kahn, K., … Pettifor, A. (2018). Transactional sex and incident HIV infection in a cohort of young women   
from rural South Africa. AIDS (London, England), 32(12), 1669-1677.

reduction certain actives are important.transactional sex evaluates the risk.to find a answer.yes it   
is.3rd person perspective.yes it is.yep most definitely .semi coherent.not as much as i would like.opinions   
are the same.additional counterpoint.

Iyun, Victoria, et al. “Prevalence and Determinants of Unplanned Pregnancy in HIV-Positive and   
HIV-Negative Pregnant Women in Cape Town, South Africa: a Cross-Sectional Study.” BMJ Open, British   
Medical Journal Publishing Group, 1 Apr. 2018, bmjopen.bmj.com/content/8/4/e019979.

Observations about a planned pregnancy among HIV positive HIV negative women in cape town. HIV   
has a strong correlation between unplanned pregnancy .to get results.no it is not.3rd person perspective.   
yes it is. yes it is up to date . it gives more data. doesn’t change it at all. gives lots of data. Just bogged by   
info.

Olukotun, Deji. “The Work of South African Cartoonist Zapiro.” PEN America, 14 Dec. 2011,   
pen.org/the-work-of-south-african-cartoonist-zapiro-2/.

It is about the works of a cartoonist from south africa.the author mainly talks about their great   
success.the intent is to inform.the source is reliable.it is written in 3rd person perspective.it is well   
ducmumneted.it is up to date.it as quite feefrctive.it gives me my first appendix source.it makes me   
asmused sliglhy.it is a source of image examples.

[Pbs NewsHour] (aug 11 2016) How South Africa, the nation hardest hit by HIV plans to ‘end aids’ [video   
file] retrieved from www.youtube .com/watch?v=ix941djbmc

The story of how they plan to implement a solution. They are any solution should be welcomed.to   
engage the viewer. No it is not. from that of a newscaster. Yes, it seems so. most defiantly up to date. Not   
really thanks to how it is presented. gives more information like a different source but with new info .it   
makes me think.it can be a comparison.

“Pneumocystis Pneumonia --- Los Angeles.” Centers for Disease Control and Prevention,   
Centers for Disease Control and Prevention,   
www.cdc.gov/mmwr/preview/mmwrhtml/june_5.htm.

It's about a prert on cases of interest in 1981.the main argument seems to be there is a   
correlation.the intent is to inform.no not really.a scientists perspective.ye sit does.not up to date   
for today's standards.it is very effective.it gives historical context.it gives [perspective.good for   
the historical aspect.

Roberts, Katie. “South Africa, HIV/AIDS, and Education.” USF Scholarship: a Digital Repository @   
Gleeson Library | Geschke Center, University of San Francisco , 18 May 2018,   
repository.usfca.edu/capstone/746/.

an hiv/aids culiuam designed to be taught in south africa.that this could bring great change.to create   
an effective lesson plan.yes it is.1st person perspective.yes it does.yes it is.mediocre at its best.give   
outsider perspective.gives academic lens,i am more objective.semi professional side opened up.

Sahoboss. “HIV/Aids in South Africa Timeline 1940s-2009.” South African History Online,   
13 Feb. 2017, www.sahistory.org.za/article/hivaids-south-africa-timeline-1940s-2009.

The chain of events.main arguments do not apply since this is a timeline.to inform.yes it is.3rd   
person.yes it does.close enough.very much.gives background.gives new pespective.gives history   
background.

Schenker, Inon. "Cutting-Edge Success in Preventing Heterosexual HIV Transmission in Africa:   
Voluntary Medical Male Circumcision Has Reached 15 Million Men." AIDS Education and Prevention 30.3   
(2018): 232-242.

how circumcision may lesson the spread of aids.it may cut of 60 percent of spreading.to discuss a   
solution.yes it is .3rd person perspective.yes it does.yes it is .very effective.makes me grow   
oposimic.gives hope.more data.

Sherr, L., Cluver, L. D., Toska, E., & He, E. (2018). Differing psychological vulnerabilities among   
behaviourally and perinatally HIV infected adolescents in South Africa–implications for targeted health   
service provision. AIDS care, 1-10.

problems that can maybe fixed with healthcare.that adolescents are the most effected.to preach   
the findings.no its not.3rd person perspective.yes it is.yes it sure is .subpar at best.gives biased   
facts.makes me question.an example of corporate funded studies.

Silver, S., Bethony, J., Bracci, P., Patel, A. A., Nokta, M., Ittmann, M., … McGrath, M. (2018). AIDS and   
Cancer Specimen Resource (ACSR). Open Journal of Bioresources, 5, 12. DOI:   
http://doi.org/10.5334/ojb.42

It's about how samples are obtained and could be used. the main argument is samples should be   
kept.to compile a report. Yes it is . First person perspective. yes it does . Most defiantly. On a 10 scale a   
seven.it gives application sources.it gives be thoughts about tactics. Body paragraph. 

“The Effects of HIV on Your Body.” Healthline, Healthline Media,   
www.healthline.com/health/hiv-aids/effects-on-body#1.

It's About how our body are affected.the argument is that certain things occur when you have it   
generally.the intent is to inform.somewhat.3rd person.yes it does.quite certainly yes.not as much   
as they'd like.gives appendix source.doesn't change that much.it's a picture mine for the paper.

“South African Charities Are Scrambling for New Sources of Money Beyond the U.S.” U.S.   
News & World Report, U.S. News & World Report,   
www.usnews.com/news/best-countries/articles/2018-04-16/south-african-charities-seek-new-sou  
rces-of-money-beyond-the-us.   
It's about how charities are affected.its that money is needed.the intent is to make money.yes.3rd   
person.yes it does.yes it is.it's quite effective.gives positive sources.loses a little hope.to give   
overview.

VICE. YouTube, YouTube, 21 Dec. 2015, www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKIteYoa9ug.  
How doctors and rural clinics there are fighting to stem the tide of HIV. The main argument is that   
people will not give up. the author's intent is to inform and entertain. Yes it is reliable.a 1st person   
perspective. no holes are seen in the report. The year is close enough that it seems good.it is decent   
enough .it gives a view that comes from insiders .it causes me to be more netural.it shows a progression.  
Wieke Kremer, Marjolein van Zummeren, Daniëlle Heideman, Birgit Lissenberg-Witte, Peter   
Snijders, Renske Steenbergen, Greta Dreyer and Chris Meijer, HPV16-Related Cervical Cancers   
and Precancers Have Increased Levels of Host Cell DNA Methylation in Women Living with HIV,   
International Journal of Molecular Sciences, 10.3390/ijms19113297, 19, 11, (3297), (2018).  
Crossref

certain genes have been found in women living with hiv related in areas of the cervix.they 

could be used as a stand alone test for cervical screening.to conduct research.yes it is.3rd person 

perspective .most definitely.yes it does.extremely well.gives useful data.broadens mind.research based.


	7. Looking at only when you leave by spandu ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An analysis of a spandu ballet song written for an ap class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished 12/13/17

A song like artwork is open to many different opinions but there are times where what the  
piece is about is quite clear and what the song says is clear.that just happens to be the case with this song titled only when you leave by spandau ballet.the lyrics clearly tell the reader that this song is about a breakup between two people in the perspective of the people involved in it.

The first line is "Laying in the afterglow" . this most likely is referring to the aftermath of an  
event because in both most definitions follow that somewhere in in it . this includes the definition referring to drugs and the one about sex. the next line "I only want to learn what you know" builds on to our first line. this tells us that due to the you referenced in the song that the afterglow in the first line is definitely referring to sex . So the first two lines together mean that the singer wants to learn stuff about sex from this person just after they have had sex and they are soaking in the aftermath . the third line "But now you're leaving ...." changes the tone of the song . this implies that the singer bedmate is leaving after one night stand or there has been a break up.the next line is a question that makes it clear the last line is referring to a breakup . It goes "How many hearts must you break?". it means that the songs subject has done this many times before . the next line says "How many calls must I Make?". this means he is pondering when his calls will be answered . The last line of the first  
stanza says "But now you're leaving...." this refers to the end of their relationship . the next part of the song starts with "In this world" which is then followed by "All that l choose has come unbearable" works together to build on our immersion of the situation. These two lines are then followed by "but love is in your touch , Ooh its kiling me so much" . by adding those two it is established  
That the person the singer is talking about is still around and they still have feelings for them . to put it simple they still love them . The third paragraph is "only when you leave I need to love you And when the  
action has all gone Im just a litte fool enough to need you Fool enough too long" . the first line begins an explanation ,the second builds ethos , the third estabtishes some facts , the fourth appeals to the reader , the fifth admits a problem that the singer has . the next part goes "Only when you leave Youll leave in  
danger Oh, Ill make sure that you pay so give a little passion to a stranger And take this soul away" it starts with repeating the first line of the last to create a feeting of urgency . the second line how the singers feelings on what has happened changed over time . the line after that makes it clear he has reached the point in a breakup where you feel contempt for your ex . the next two lines tells us they wish for the subject to start dating Again so they can take away their feelings away . the next part goes  
"I only want to make things last So how could this have gone so fast? And now youre leaving.... How many times must I learn? It's only when you've gone that I burn and now you've leaving..." It tells us a couple of things . the singer wanted to stay with them but it ended quicker than anticipated and since wasn't their first relationship ever and that when people Leave them it hurts . the nest chick is as follows "in the end All that is left has come unbearable Its hard to change your mind So leave it all behind" . the first  
two lines establishes it isn't a good relationship anymore . the last two lines tells us the singer things because the subjects mind is made up so they should break up . the next part starts with "Only when you  
leave I need to love you And when the action has all gone I'm just a Iittle fool  
enough to need you Fool enough too long" . this chunk is a reaction of a previous chunk which just tells us the singer's feelings  
haven't really changed that much that or it leads out to the end . the last part is the repetition of a chunk that follows the last chunks original chunck . it goes "Only when you leave You'll leave in danger Oh, I'll make  
sure that you pay So give a little passion to a  
stranger And take this soul away" . it ends the song to leave us with the impression that they still don't want to feel those feelings anymore . In the end it's most clearly is about two people who are breaking up and the confliction one of them is feeling in one of their perspectives .


	8. Fictional naravtive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two naratives written for a creative writing assignment that can't be really called an essay

I walk and I first see my window which is the size of my door . it might be Bigger than it . I then smell dried paint and perfume that smells tropical . I then see my bed which is black and white . I then look at the floor  
Which is very messy . I feel the floor which is carpted . it is a little scratchy . Then I see my closet door which doubles as a mirror . I can see me in it . I then set my bag down on the floor . I open my closet . I immediately see nail polish I don't remember buying . I think it might be my mom's . I then grab a box full of stuff and take it to my bed . I look through and then feel and see a picture of one of my stuffed animals named bingo . I wonder what he would think if he was sentient .

I look around on the bed of the little brat who left the part of my nose where my fluff was being exposed for months . it only got fixed a few days ago . I look at the celling which is pink . I try to smell but then I remember I can't smell or taste or feel anything . I can talk and observe though . There are so many things that the brat could fall over on the  
floor . I won't mention this to anyone . On their desk there are some paints plus tons of notebooks . On a shelf there is a statue of a fox . it disgusts me . When did this interest begin ? I hope it falls on the pop figure's next to it . on the shelf below it there are books and other things . I can't read the title . Then the door opens and the brat walks in . if I could smell I would smell their sweat .


	9. scarlet letter  answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my answers for an ap assignment

Question 1

The internal truths in the book the scarlet letter are that while people can do things that people 

who commit things that aren't morally right can still feel guilt which in the book even becomes a 

physical thing on dimmesdale's chest .an example of his feelings on the matter in the book is as 

follows .”Happy are you, Hester, that wear the scarlet letter openly upon your bosom! Mine 

burns in secret! Thou little knowest what a relief it is, after the torment of a seven years' cheat, 

to look into an eye that recognizes me for what I am!” here he is speaking to hester whos wrong 

is known and as such she doesn't have a physical scar of the crime on her like he does.he's just 

telling her here that he envies her .the style the book was written in here aids this scene in the 

way it adds to the atmosphere .here we have more time to grasp his feelings about this .if it was 

written in a more clear way this line would not be as relevant if he just said “hester i 

really really envy you”.it does not pack the same punch.it sounds uninstering but when it comes 

to the line in the text we can feel his emotions not just what he feels.there is more than one 

explanation for how it ended up there and we don't know which one is true.one is "It is because, 

when the minister wrote his name in the book, the Black Man set his mark in that place." this 

one suggests that the cause wasn't dissmdale but lucifer.its saying he made a deal with satan 

which when simplified is less interesting .the main take away from both quotes is that less is not 

always more .detailed statements convey the message better than one in few words.

Question 2

So after some research i believe that hawthorne's view on puritan culture is that how women 

were treated wasn't right.the strategies he uses to get this point across are manny as shown in 

this following quote ."All were characterized by the sternness and severity which old portraits so 

invariably put on; as if they were the ghosts, rather than the pictures, of departed worthies, and 

were gazing with harsh and intolerant criticism at the pursuits and enjoyments of living men." 

this uses the strategy of imagery and physical description of the portraits to tell us that it 

seemed to him that even beyond the grave where they disapproving of the living which is 

demonstrated with a description of non puritans that's in the last sentence which goes "the 

Puritans compressed whatever mirth and public joy they deemed allowable to human infirmity; 

thereby so far dispelling the customary cloud, that, for the space of a single holiday, they 

appeared scarcely more grave than most other communities at a period of general affliction." in 

this we can see direct statement which goes over how compared to others they were very grave 

even when they relaxed.then mistress hibbins in the novel does state "Many a church-member 

saw I, walking behind the music, that has danced in the same measure with me." which the 

vocabulary here suggests to the reader that there is hypocrisy in puritan culture ,that not 

everyone always practiced what they did preach .hyperbole is shown in “Would not the people 

start up in their seats, by a simultaneous impulse, and tear him down out of the pulpit which he 

defiled? Not so, indeed! They heard it all, and did but reverence him the more. They little 

guessed what deadly purport lurked in those self-condemning words. "The godly youth!" said 

they among themselves. "The saint on earth!” which exstages to tell of us the double standard 

concerning adultery punishing them not equally in public opinion.

Question 3 

disapprobation-strong disapproval, typically on moral grounds.  
Archaic,not happy with a decision ,related to disapproval 

Sentence page 5 as the public disapprobation would weigh very heavily on him ,where he 

conscious of deserving it,the author begs leave to say,that he has carefully read over the 

introductory pages,with a purpose to alter or expunge whatever might be found amiss ,and to 

make the best reparation in his power for the atrocities of which he has been reparation in his 

power for the attorcies of which he has been adjudged guilty.

decorous-in keeping with good taste and propriety; polite and restrained.,archaic,meeting 

exceptions of what a good person is in the current time period,not being a horrible person.

Sentence page 7 it is scarcely decorous ,however ,to speak all,even where we speak 

impersonally.

Prolix -(of speech or writing) using or containing too many words; tediously lengthy.

Archaic,something that will take the average person more time to read then they would like .

Page 8 This, in fact—a desire to put myself in my true position as editor, or very little more, of the 

most prolix among the tales that make up my volume—this, and no other, is my true reason for 

assuming a personal relation with the public.

portico-a structure consisting of a roof supported by columns at regular intervals, typically attached as a 

porch to a building.

Archaic,part of a house most of the time

Page 8 Its front is ornamented with a portico of half-a-dozen wooden pillars, supporting a balcony, 

beneath which a flight of wide granite steps descends towards the street

infirm-not physically or mentally strong, especially through age or illness. Archaic,frail ,feeble,weak

Page 11 In the way of furniture, there is a stove with a voluminous

funnel; an old pine desk with a three-legged stool beside

it; two or three wooden-bottom chairs, exceedingly

decrepit and infirm; and—not to forget the library—on

some shelves, a score or two of volumes of the Acts of

Congress, and a bulky Digest of the Revenue laws.

Dotage

the period of life in which a person is old and weak.

Archaic,old age

Page 18

It would be sad injustice, the reader must understand, to represent all my excellent old friends 

as in their dotage. 

Tenement

a room or a set of rooms forming a separate residence within a house or block of apartments.

Archaic,dwelling separate from others 

Page 18

Then, moreover, the white locks of age were sometimes found to be the thatch of an intellectual 

tenement in good repair.

Clarion 

a medieval trumpet with clear shrill tones

Archaic,a old kind of trumpet 

Page 19  
His voice and laugh, which perpetually re-echoed through the Custom-House, had nothing of 

the tremulous quaver and cackle of an old man’s utterance; they came strutting out of his lungs, 

like the crow of a cock, or the blast of a clarion.

Imbue

inspire or permeate with a feeling or quality.

Archaic,make people have new ideas with emotion 

Page 19

Here, one would suppose, might have been sorrow enough to imbue the sunniest disposition 

through and through with a sable tinge. 

gourmand  
a person who is fond of good eating, often indiscriminatingly and toexcess.

Archaic,overeater,gutton 

Page 20

His gourmandism was a highly agreeable trait; and to hear him talk of roast 

meat was as appetizing as a pickle or an oyster.

Expatiae

speak or write at length or in detail.

Archaic,detailed speach 

Page 20 

As he possessed no higher attribute, and neither sacrificed nor vitiated any spiritual endowment 

by devoting all his energies and ingenuities to subserve the delight and profit of his maw, it 

always pleased and satisfied me to hear him expatiate on fish, poultry, and butcher’s meat, and 

the most eligible methods of preparing them for the table. 

Ponderous 

slow and clumsy because of great weight.

Archaic,weight affecting movement

Page 23 

What I saw in him—as evidently as the indestructible ramparts of Old Ticonderoga, already cited 

as the most appropriate simile—was the features of stubborn and ponderous endurance, which 

might well have amounted to obstinacy in his earlier days; of integrity, that, like most of his other 

endowments, lay in a somewhat heavy mass, and was just as unmalleable or unmanageable as 

a ton of iron ore; and of benevolence which, fiercely as he led the bayonets on at Chippewa or 

Fort Erie, I take to be of quite as genuine a stamp as what actuates any or all the polemical 

philanthropists of the age.

haughty-arrogantly superior and disdainful. 

Arcahic,unkind attiude 

Page 80

In a moment, however, wisely judging that one token of her shame would but poorly serve to 

hide another, she took the baby on her arm, and with a burning blush, and yet a haughty smile, 

and a glance that would not be abashed, looked around at her townspeople and neighbours. 

overmuch-too much

Arcaic,overloaded   
Page 78

‘The magistrates are God-fearing gentlemen, but merciful overmuch—that is a truth,’ added a 

third autumnal matron. 

Bossom -a woman's chest.

Archaic,boobs 

Page 9

Nevertheless, vixenly as she looks, many people are seeking at this very moment to shelter 

themselves under the wing of the federal eagle; imagining, I presume, that her bosom has all the 

softness and snugness of an eiderdown pillow. 

luxuriance  
luxuriant growth or productiveness; rich abundance; lushness.

Archaic,softness 

Page 80-81

It was so artistically done, and with so much fertility and gorgeous luxuriance 

of fancy, that it had all the effect of a last and fitting decoration to the apparel 

which she wore, and which was of a splendour in accordance with the taste of 

the age, but greatly beyond what was allowed by the sumptuary regulations of 

the colony. 

Picturesque

visually attractive, especially in a quaint or pretty style.  
Appeailng to eye

Page 14

Indeed, so far as its physical aspect is concerned, with its flat, unvaried surface, covered chiefly 

with wooden houses, few or none of which pretend to architectural beauty—its irregularity, which 

is neither picturesque nor quaint, but only tame— its long and lazy street, lounging wearisomely 

through the whole extent of the peninsula, with Gallows Hill and New Guinea at one end, and a 

view of the alms-house at the other—such being the features of my native town, it would be 

quite as reasonable to form a sentimental attachment to a disarranged checker-board. 

Tremulous

shaking or quivering slightly.

Archaic,unstill 

Page 27

His voice and laugh, which perpetually re-echoed through the Custom-House, had nothing of the 

tremulous quaver and cackle of an old man’s utterance; they came strutting out of his lungs, like 

the crow of a cock, or the blast of a clarion

Behoof

benefit or advantage.

Arcahic,sucessful

Page 77 78

‘Goodwives,’ said a hard-featured dame of fifty, ‘I’ll tell ye a piece of my mind. It would be greatly 

for the public behoof if we women, being of mature age and churchmembers in good repute, 

should have the handling of such malefactresses as this Hester Prynne.

Ignominious

deserving or causing public disgrace or shame.

Complex,a horid action leads to people tghinking this

Page 83

A crowd of eager and curious schoolboys, understanding little of the matter in hand, except that 

it gave them a half-holiday, ran before her progress, turning their heads continually to stare into 

her face and at the winking baby in her arms, and at the ignominious letter on her breast

Hath 

archaic third person singular present of have.

Archaic,have

Page 13

The besom of reform hath swept him out of office, and a worthier successor wears his dignity 

and pockets his emoluments. 

Vehemence

the display of strong feeling; passion.

Display of strong emotion 

Page 172

The young minister, on ceasing to speak had withdrawn a few steps from the group, and stood 

with his face partially concealed in the heavy folds of the windowcurtain; while the shadow of 

his figure, which the sunlight cast upon the floor, was tremulous with the vehemence of his 

appeal. 

sable-red 

Archaic,a color 

Page 394

‘ON A FIELD, SABLE, THE LETTER A, GULES" 

Scrofula

a disease with glandular swellings, probably a form of tuberculosis.

Archaic,illness 

Page 276

There was no other attribute that so much impressed her with a sense of new and 

untransmitted vigour in Pearl’s nature, as this never failing vivacity of spirits: she had not the 

disease of sadness, which almost all children, in these latter days, inherit, with the scrofula, from 

the troubles of their ancestors. 

physiognomy

Also called anthroposcopy. the art of determining character orpersonal 

characteristics from the form or features of the body,especially of the face.

Archaic,judging a book by its cover 

Page 158

Pearl pointed upwards also, at a similar picture in the head-piece; smiling at her 

mother, with the elfish intelligence that was so familiar an expression on her 

small physiognomy. 

Question 4 

In the text the scarlet letter there is more than one meaning for the scarlet letter other than 

adulterty.gold embroidered a is associated with sin,hard 

work,skill,charity,righteousness,sacredness and grace.the two other things it symbolizes in the 

text are angel and able for different reasons.while is angel is associated with the scarlet letter 

formed by the meteor in the sky it's not with the one on hester herself.the other meaning is 

directly associated with the one on her shirt.able has two definitions.the first is having the power, 

skill, means, or opportunity to do something.the second is having considerable skill, proficiency, 

or intelligence.while both do work the first fits more because he evidence supports it more .one 

such one is “of her little substance to every demand of poverty.” (Lauter, p.2391) which shows 

that she took every chance to help people .a stronger example is The letter was the symbol of 

her calling. Such helpfulness was found in her, —so much power to do, and power to 

sympathize, —that many people refused to interpret the scarlet A by its original signification. 

They said that it meant Able; so strong was Hester Prynne, with a woman's strength. (13.3)   
because it sets in the text clear as day what they believe it means now.there is another word 

that they could swap out able with that would be more fitting and the vendence matches it way 

better .it is aasit which means to give support or aid to; help:.after the timeskip the evidence we 

get makes it clear that hester wants to help others as shown in the quote mentioning poverty 

while the second evidence can convey both able and assist equally for different reasons .

Question 5

The meteor with an a on it has two meanings presented by two viewpoints .the first is that its a 

symbol of dimmesdale's sin or a message from god saying the departed minster is now an 

angel as seen in It was, indeed, a majestic idea that the destiny of nations should be revealed, 

in these awful hieroglyphics, on the cope of heaven and for the other one that states "...which 

we interpret to stand for Angel. For as our good Governor Winthrop was made an angel this 

past night, it was doubtless held fit that there should be some notice thereof." Chapter 12, pg. 

145.the reasons for these two points of view is as clear as the day.the first one is because 

dimmesdale committed adultery and feels guilty .for the another one a community member died 

and everyone else thinks it means he's an angel thergo it means he's in heaven now.

Question 6 

Doomed by the decisions of people in power , but thankfully , as we so evidently discovered 

quite quickly,there was, to put it lightly still some hope to be found ,but it is only a morsel of 

hope considering, how the government is always usually, not so quick to act when it comes to 

,what their job is and so in knowledge of this chill or fiery pit to net neutrality which affects the 

whole lot of us ,including the people who seeks to make these laws ,which is slightly ironic now 

that i think about it.in dooming us they doomed themselves in the end.


	10. american gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a response essay

sometimes we can forget that the real world isn't always boring when it feels like nothing is 

happening for a very long time.its truly wonderful.neil gaiman's american gods is a good 

example of this.american gods which was first published in 2001 follows an ex con as they 

discover that again over the course of the book.american gods,a monstrous regiment of women 

and the crusades all have in common is that belief among lots of other things is important.

In this edition of the book american gods rhetoric plays a key role in every scene but there are 

some instances that use it better than others .the first one that comes to mind uses repetition .it 

is “I can believe things that are true and things that aren't true and I can believe things 

where nobody knows if they're true or not. I can believe in Santa Claus and the Easter 

Bunny and the Beatles and Marilyn Monroe and Elvis and Mister Ed. Listen - I believe that 

people are perfectible, that knowledge is infinite, that the world is run by secret banking 

cartels and is visited by aliens on a regular basis, nice ones that look like wrinkled lemurs 

and bad ones who mutilate cattle and want our water and our women. I believe that the 

future sucks and I believe that the future rocks and I believe that one day White Buffalo 

Woman is going to come back and kick everyone's ass. I believe that all men are just 

overgrown boys with deep problems communicating and that the decline in good sex in 

America is coincident with the decline in drive-in movie theaters from state to state. 

I believe that all politicians are unprincipled crooks and I still believe that they are better 

than the alternative. I believe that California is going to sink into the sea when the big one 

comes, while Florida is going to dissolve into madness and alligators and toxic waste. 

I believe that antibacterial soap is destroying our resistance to dirt and disease so that one 

day we'll all be wiped out by the common cold like martians in War of the World's. 

I believe that the greatest poets of the last century were Edith Sitwell and Don Marquis, 

that jade is dried dragon sperm, and that thousands of years ago in a former life I was a 

one-armed Siberian shaman. I believe that mankind's destiny lies in the stars. I believe 

that candy really did taste better when I was a kid, that it's aerodynamically impossible for 

a bumblebee to fly, that light is a wave and a particle, that there's a cat in a box 

somewhere who's alive and dead at the same time (although if they don't ever open the 

box to feed it it'll eventually just be two different kinds of dead), and that there are stars in 

the universe billions of years older than the universe itself. I believe in a personal god who 

cares about me and worries and oversees everything I do. I believe in an impersonal god 

who set the universe in motion and went off to hang with her girlfriends and doesn't even 

know that I'm alive. I believe in an empty and godless universe of causal chaos, 

background noise, and sheer blind luck. I believe that anyone who says sex is overrated 

just hasn't done it properly. I believe that anyone who claims to know what's going on will 

lie about the little things too. I believe in absolute honesty and sensible social lies. I believe 

in a woman's right to choose, a baby's right to live, that while all human life is sacred 

there's nothing wrong with the death penalty if you can trust the legal system implicitly, 

and that no one but a moron would ever trust the legal system. I believe that life is a game, 

that life is a cruel joke, and that life is what happens when you're alive and that you might 

as well lie back and enjoy it.” this long winded statement uses repetition the hardest way 

possible by putting i believe at the start of all of the sentences to convey the importance of 

the message.the next one is “People believe, thought Shadow. It's what people do. They 

believe, and then they do not take responsibility for their beliefs; they conjure things, and 

do not trust the conjuration. People populate the darkness; with ghosts, with gods, with 

electrons, with tales. People imagine, and people believe; and it is that rock solid belief, 

that makes things happen.”this one uses repetition again to make patterns to convey the 

message which falls under defending .it also is an epiphany which does the presenting 

part.the next one says“Gods die. And when they truly die they are unmourned and 

unremembered. Ideas are more difficult to kill than people, but they can be killed, in the 

end.”this one uses hyperbole to defend and present the thesis by start with a blunt 

statement to get your attention then proceeds to use a helping of hyperbole.these were 

just the strongest ones in the text that display this idea.

Now this is not the only book that conveys this message.another one that comes to mind is 

a monstrous regiment of women by laurie r. King which conveys the message in a different 

Way.unlike american gods which deals with actual deities this one has none instead it has 

religious people and their beliefs grounding it more in relaity.an key example of how it 

shows the same message but in a different way comes somewhere in the middle of the 

Book in a conversation between magery and mary. “Mary, you believe in the power that 

the idea of God has on the human mind. You believe in the way human beings talk about 

the unknowable, reach for the unattainable, pattern their imperfect lives and offer their 

paltry best up to the beingness being that created the universe and powers its 

continuation. What you balk as it believing the evidence of your eyes, that God can reach 

out and touch a single human life in a concrete way." She smiled a sad, sad smile. "You 

mustn't be so cold, Mary. If you are, all you will see is a cold God, cold friends, cold love. 

God is not cold-never cold. God sears with heat, not ice, the heat of a thousand suns, heat 

that inflames but does not consume. You need warmth, Mary-you, Mary, need it. You fear 

it, you flirt with it, you imagine that you can stand in its rays and retain your cold 

intellectual attitude towards it. You imagine that you can love with your brain. Mary, oh 

my dear Mary, you sit in the hall and listen to me like some wild beast staring at a 

campfire, unable to leave, fearful of losing your freedom if you come any closer. It won't 

consume you; I won't capture you. Love does not do either. It only brings life. Please, 

Mary, don't let yourself be tied up by the bonds of cold academia."this one uses 

perspective and whatever the opposite of hyperbole to convey what magery believes mary 

believes about love and religion to convey to us a different perspective using a calm tone to 

defend and present the thesis .this is because it shows us how belief is important because 

it impacts what you think of others.the world's defend ,the structure of it present the 

idea.then in a different part of the book we hear “I could never, I knew then, lose myself 

"in love." Margery had accused me of coldness, and she was right, but she was also wrong: 

For me, for always, the paramount organ of passion was the mind. Unnatural, unbalanced, 

perhaps, but it was true: Without intellect, there could be no love.” while the last one did 

both in equal parts this one focuses more on defending the idea.the end sentence uses 

juxtaposition to present the idea.the rest uses aphorisms to defend the idea.

One time in history that we can see this in the most is the time period that the crusades 

took place.while other times similar things have probably happened this is the one every 

remembers for a very clear reason.lots of people died over religion which shows the 

importance of belief .it can cause you to kill people to reclaim places in a religious text for 

a unclear reason which there probably is one.this time period which takes place from 1095 

to 1291 was sanctioned by the latin church during medieval times which hasn't always 

been kind and child friendly in all its life .while not all were fought for religious reasons 

but they were all sanctioned by a religion which gave them the backing needed to have a 

war which requires weapons ,food ,and medical supplies among other things which a 

religion since they corrugated wealth could easily help get with the backing of belief on 

their side.

While fiction is not real it does mirror real life in a few ways.in real life we can see 

messages in events that will show up in books for various reasons not all of which will be 

on purpose .books unlike real life can be seen in many ways .in fiction things also repeat 

for other reasons .a book about religion ,a book that involved religion and a event that 

happened because of a religion give us a clear message that belief is important.


	11. Jekyll and Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short paper written during high school combined veritable from word doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the latest version i could access since im in my first year of college now and cant look at everything thing ive ever written that ive printed .

The book by robert stevenson published in 1886 that he is most known for is strange case of dr jekyll and mr hyde which is known by various other titles.the main story is this .there's this lawyer named gabriel who investigates events that happened his friend dr jekyll and hyde after evidence was found of unsavoury things.while i read the book i noticed something that led to a conclusion.the book was written as an allegory in the final draft and i can tell its quiet on the nose to tell the truth.while it is obvious dr jekyll and mr hyde is a book or novella about good vs evil in more than one way which uses rhetoric to show this conflict in various ways .there are other themes present but this is the most dominant in the book.this is shown by quotes from various parts of the book .  
The most powerful use of rhetoric in the book occurs early on before the climax of the book in the point of view of a character who isn't in the books title a maid .which uses pathos in a magnificent way to describe jekyll's presence.in the fourth chapter we read “It seems she was romantically given, for she sat down upon her box, which stood immediately under the window, and fell into a dream of musing. Never (she used to say, with streaming tears, when she narrated that experience), never had she felt more at peace with all men or thought more kindly of the world. And as she so sat she became aware of an aged beautiful gentleman with white hair, drawing near along the lane; and advancing to meet him, another and very small gentleman, to whom at first she paid less attention. When they had come within speech (which was just under the maid's eyes) the older man bowed and accosted the other with a very pretty manner of politeness. It did not seem as if the subject of his address were of great importance; indeed, from his pointing, it some times appeared as if he were only inquiring his way; but the moon shone on his face as he spoke, and the girl was pleased to watch it, it seemed to breathe such an innocent and old-world kindness of disposition, yet with something high too, as of a well-founded self-content.” this quote is followed by a moment where the maid views are shattered by hyde showing the difference the characters have using contrast to convey pathos in the second quote as well that goes “He had in his hand a heavy cane, with which he was trifling; but he answered never a word, and seemed to listen with an ill-contained impatience. And then all of a sudden he broke out in a great flame of anger, stamping with his foot, brandishing the cane, and carrying on (as the maid described it) like a madman. The old gentleman took a step back, with the air of one very much surprised and a trifle hurt; and at that Mr. Hyde broke out of all bounds and clubbed him to the earth. And next moment, with ape-like fury, he was trampling his victim under foot and hailing down a storm of blows, under which the bones were audibly shattered and the body jumped upon the roadway. At the horror of these sights and sounds, the maid fainted.” the first quote which is about jekyll uses pathos to convey good comforting feelings starting in the second sentence .its conveyed this way to tug at our hearts to get us too sympathize with the maid who telling of a past event shown by the past tense in parentheses.when i first read that part i understood very quickly that its trying to say that by all appearances jekyll seems like a nice guy who cahrms people even whens hes only asking directions from you.i felt that something would happen next .i wasn't wrong there at all.following that first example he becomes furious transforming into hyde in front of the maid and then proceeds to beat this commpaion up with the cane he was holding shocking the maid who then faints because of what she had just witnessed.this time visual imagery along with allegory to convey the other halfs pathos.because of my experience with this type of story i was not as shocked as someone going in blind would be but i still felt something while reading it.i felt disgust at hyde's actions .he beats up a man for a trivial reason which seemed very jarring at the time.now it just sounds like a evil thing to do .my reaction probably would have been different if it didn't come after the quote describing jekyll from the maid came first.the two combined are stronger together than apart.  
In chapter 10 we hear some quotes from jekyll's point of view that convey the situation from his point of view in first person of the conflict in him .the quote goes “Both sides of me were in dead earnest; I was no more myself when I laid aside restraint and plunged in shame, than when I laboured, in the eye of day, at the futherance of knowledge or the relief of sorrow and suffering.” the quote which tells us both exist in him is an example of Antithesis and Hyperbole to convey pathos at the same time the first of which is more prominent than the other.the reason i think this is the case is because how its phrased .while there are hints of exaration which make it seem quite dramatic to draw your attention .the reason this is done is to draw attention to jekyll's horror in himself in his inner conflict with hyde. I felt that if it wasn't this way the impact of the statement wouldn't have punched me in the gut on my first reading.in that same chapter we get the following as well where jekyll produces hyde .it goes “That night I had come to the fatal cross-roads. Had I approached my discovery in a more noble spirit, had I risked the experiment while under the empire of generous or pious aspirations, all must have been otherwise, and from these agonies of death and birth, I had come forth an angel instead of a fiend. The drug had no discriminating action; it was neither diabolical nor divine; it but shook the doors of the prison-house of my disposition; and like the captives of Philippi, that which stood within ran forth. At that time my virtue slumbered; my evil, kept awake by ambition, was alert and swift to seize the occasion; and the thing that was projected was Edward Hyde. Hence, although I had now two characters as well as two appearances, one was wholly evil, and the other was still the old Henry Jekyll, that incongruous compound of whose reformation and improvement I had already learned to despair. The movement was thus wholly toward the worse.” this which uses allusion and allegory to present pathos is in my opinion the most effective example of all.this is because the book is meant to be an allegory .as was the auotors intent and this is clearly viable here.we can read the scene ,the emotion and everything else.in between .if it was a the climax it would be a great one .  
In all of the books adaptation which i don't think i have seen any of them except perhaps this cartoon one i have on dvd i don't remember watching from what i know seem to generally miss a important part of the book.jekyll while he is good compared to hyde isnt perfect in the standards of the time.later on after a majority of the good an evil references in the book the waters get a little murky .while he is prodemalty good he has shades of grey in him.but for the major of the book the conflict is about good and evil in black and white terms so that is what i focused on .


	12. Just some spilled milk on the grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about something that actually happened to my grandma that I wrote recently for a class

Like most stories that are told by people it may impact a person in a way that doesn't make   
sense in the moment but it sticks for years to come .

Sometime around 1958 in the summer my grandma was ten years old living on a   
farm with her parents in comunist Poland in a town that is close to Ukraine in how far it was   
and somewhere near the barn which attracted lots of flies my grandma was told by my great   
grandma that they need to learn to milk cows since they were the oldest child . They found   
themselves by a cow with a little stool to sit on and a two gallon bucket for its milk . Before they   
milked it they first had to get water and wash the udder and dry it with a towel . Since the cow   
wasn't used to them they talked to them telling them to be still while patting their fur to calm   
them down . This was occuring while they were explaining why they were milking them . 

The thing is they where doing this by themselves and they didn't know how they   
were supposed to milk its udder . Its big tail swaying back and forth constantly . They touched 

the udder of the cow with their little hands and squished them way too hard so the cow got   
scared and kicked the bucket spilling all the milk in its action . The cows somehow got my   
grandma off the stool and she cried then and there . They ran to my great grandma and they told   
them what had happened . They then reassured them telling them they come with them next   
time . So it did come to pass then next time nothing bad happened .


	13. Time files diomara description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I still had this but I found my written statement that went with my time files diomara that I based on Leela from doctor who which I have posted pictures off on my Instagram . I'm still proud of it .the present was galifreys first episode if I remember correctly

Time can be divided into the past the present and future but this work only covers past and the 

present . Because the statement time files does not account for stuff that hasn't happened yet I 

decided two past events and one set in the now should be format since the future is always in 

flux. The farther you get the smaller your merrier of those times ate . This in more particular we 

loom on a person residing on where they came from in the now. Color has meaning always . It's 

very important to choose them wisely . The farest section is blues and greens of various shades 

. They symbolize new life . The simplest section of red and black is the period between 

childhood and adulthood . The last has a multi hood of clots and represents maitre or adulthood.


	14. Mea culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final paper for my history class.sources are in the notes.

The collapse of a country is most commonly not either its own people or its enemies . Rather it is hubris of their leaders that is to blame at the root of both . To be frank , this occurs when a leader implements a decision that either in the short term or the long term causes great problems that can't be fixed . With this they doom themselves . Rome from 753 BC to 27 BC , Southern Song 1127 CE -1279 CE and Han Dynasty from 202 BC–9 CE and 25 CE–220 CE . Without this in mind we would never be able to get to the root of them .  
Rome  
One policy decision of Emperor Constantine in 313 CE that would prove popular at the time it was decreed . This it turned out was putting chirsitanty as the state religion of the empire . Though as a result of Constantine enforcing chirsitanty as the state religion of the empire would lead to inherent contradictions which speed up the decline . One god only when the emperor is seen as a god himself is contradictory . While rabbis may have been able to see its problems as shown in the quote from DECLINE AND FALL OF THE ROMAN EMPIRE “ that "the ox [Rome] will receive its slaughtering," basing himself on the verse "For a slaughtering of G-d in Bozrah and a mass slaying in the land of Edom" (Isaiah 34:6) (Genesis Rabbah 65.11, 83.3, Pirqe de-Rabbi Eliezer 12)” they were not in a position were they could do anything to stop it from falling .  
On the other hand by dividing the empire up into smaller pieces while the people of the massive empire could seek answers from someone closer than Rome it was a direct result this leads to the weakening of the unity of rome . The small emperors did them no favors in the long run . It was set off by Emperor Diocletian in a kind of “bureaucracy” first in two eighty six by splitting the empire into two to be ruled by a senior and a junior as shown in Rome at War AD 293-696 by Michael Whitby when “ Maximian was promoted to Augustus, with the relationship between the Augusti represented by their divine companions, Jupiter king of the gods for Diocletian and Hercules his son for Maximian . ”  
Han dynasty  
After a period of time near the end of the 1st century where the emperor's either died with no heir because they were fighting other people or one who was still a child Dong Zhouo in the year 190 CE placed Liu Xie as emperor, even though they were still a child . If the leaders beforehand had probably protected the capital Xie would not have abicadacted ending the Han for good . If it wasn't for the poor defenses and planning it may have lasted longer under the rule of those who weren't children or hiding behind a child . The child in question before 190 CE was Liu Xie half brother Liu Bian who was poisoned to death by Dong Zhouo . For all intents and purposes as it is said in China; an interpretive history, from the beginnings to the fall of the Han by Joseph R . Levenson and Franz Schurmann “ after 190 though the Han still existed in name(until 220 CE), actual control was in the hands of the great local leaders.”  
It sure didn't help that since there generals didn't have permanent jobs but commission jobs and the punishment for failure was death among others it was no surprise that eventually someone did something in the end .  
Southern song  
Shortly after the end of the Jin-Song wars which started with the Siege of De'an in 1132 and ended in 1142 with the Shaoxing Accord the cracks started to show .  
By increasing production in industries like those of merchants and not able to impoly enough firemen to protect them they showed they had become larger than they could handle . This is the most self evident in the words of a man who according to Gernet in his book Daily Life in China on the Eve of the Mongol Invasion, 1250–1276 said “ thirteen thousand houses were destroyed , and the only place he could find to live was in the nebougibng hills. They were still living there when , at the beginning of 1137 , he was an eyewitness of another fire almost as bad as the previous one , in which 10,000 houses went up in flames. ” .  
Ibn battuta once said about the song in that Joseph Needham's book that "Among the inhabitants of China there are those who own numerous ships, on which they send their agents to foreign places . For nowhere in the world are there to be found people richer than the Chinese " Though even though the economy seemed well as Battuta saw it the larger they grew the harder the hold was to maintain . The Maritime Trade Supervisorates were more likely to run out of funds and paychecks on time causing profit loss which in turn caused less ships to come to the region . Because of not paying back on time the people would see the government less favorably .  
The government would end up to raise money for projects take land from the gentry, causing a loss in loyalty from the higher members of the song society . In the words of Ainslie Thomas Embree and Carol Gluck in their book Asia in western and World History : a guide for teaching “ This alienated important segments of the population- large landlords and wealthy merchants alltimely preferred barbarian rule to higher taxes and unending war . The Southern Song(1127-1279) was as much victim as unresolved internal contradictions of mongol onslaught . ” It sure didn't help they somewhere able to gain tax exempt status through connections in government they had which would not be good for everyone else . Over time the gentry would replace the previous people who in olden times had gotten in due to family members serving in government before . They would meet their end by the Mongols in the Battle of Yamen on the Pearl River Delta in 1279 .

CONCLUSION  
We will never know everything that caused them to fall . That is impossible . Either Way from what we have we can learn what to look out for . Time and time again clizations fall and out own isn't immune to this either . Adapt or die that is the only possible outcome during a fall .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winkler, Martin M. The Fall of the Roman Empire: Film and History, 2009. Print.  
> “The Fall of the Roman Empire.” Ushistory.org, Independence Hall Association, www.ushistory.org/civ/6f.asp.  
> Violatti, C. (2019). Han Dynasty. [online] Ancient History Encyclopedia. Available at: https://www.ancient.eu/Han_Dynasty/ [Accessed 15 Nov. 2019].  
> Mark, Joshua J. “Roman Empire.” Ancient History Encyclopedia, Ancient History Encyclopedia, 10 Nov. 2019, https://www.ancient.eu/Roman_Empire/.  
> Chase, Kenneth Warren (2003). Firearms: A Global History to 1700. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-82274-9.  
> Beckwith, Christopher I. (2009). Empires of the Silk Road: A History of Central Eurasia from the Bronze Age to the Present. Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-13589-2.  
> Needham, Joseph (1986). Science and Civilisation in China: Volume 4, Physics and Physical Technology, Part 3, Civil Engineering and Nautics. Cambridge University Press  
> Gutenberg. “Economy of the Song Dynasty.” Economy of the Song Dynasty | Project Gutenberg Self-Publishing - EBooks | Read EBooks Online, http://self.gutenberg.org/articles/Economy_of_the_Song_Dynasty.  
> Ebrey, Patricia Buckley; Walthall, Anne; Palais, James B. (2006), East Asia: A Cultural, Social, and Political History, Boston: Houghton Mifflin, ISBN 978-0-618-13384-0  
> Adshead, S. A. M. (2004), T'ang China: The Rise of the East in World History, New York: Palgrave Macmillan, ISBN 978-1-4039-3456-7 (hardback).  
> Rossabi, Morris (1988), Khubilai Khan: His Life and Times, Berkeley: University of California Press, ISBN 978-0-520-05913-9  
> Gernet, Jacques (1962), Daily Life in China on the Eve of the Mongol Invasion, 1250–1276, Translated by H. M. Wright, Stanford: Stanford University Press, ISBN 978-0-8047-0720-6  
> Hartwell, Robert M. (1982), "Demographic, Political, and Social Transformations of China, 750-1550", Harvard Journal of Asiatic Studies, 42 (2): 365–442, doi:10.2307/2718941, JSTOR 2718941  
> Feldman, LH. "Rabbinic Insights on the Decline and Forthcoming Fall of the Roman Empire." Journal for the Study of Judaism in the Persian, Hellenistic, and Roman Period. 31.3 (2000): 275. Web.  
> Cousin, Jean. “Domestic Reforms.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 8 Nov. 2019, www.britannica.com/biography/Diocletian/Domestic-reforms.  
> Whitby, Michael. Rome at War AD 293-696. Fitzroy Dearborn, 2003.  
> Levenson, Joseph Richmond, and Franz Schurmann. China: an Interpretive History, from the Beginnings to the Fall of Han. University of California Press, 1971.


	15. Final essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relgious studies final paper with sources in the notes

Faith and reason complement each other in a distinct way . Even still the connection they share with love is the greatest significant thing . Though depending on the culture love is viewed differently the same as faith and reason . The meaning of the words shows us this particularly how it changed over time gets us closer to the root . Religious love can be explained this way as well . They all flatter each other in there own ways .

In the section "Love and Reason" from The Nature and Dignity of Love by William St. Thierry we come across ideas that when combined reveal a great deal . On its first paragraph there is a quote that sums up this that says . “ when one attempts to look without the other, it does not get far . When together they help one another, they can do much, that is, when they become the single eye . ” Upon careful examination of the text It's indeed message was understood to mean that when they unify together they become greater than the sum of their parts when then they are apart . One phrase like reason can not fully grasp the meaning so as does love the remainder of the text finalizes the meaning so it can be understood easily . On the following page counting from the second paragraph we find two quotes that stand out above all the rest that says “ Reason has its own set paths and straight ways by which it progresses . Love , however , advances more by its shortcomings and apprehends more by its ignorance . ” and at the second paragraphs conclusion “ Reason has the greater sobriety , love the greater happiness . ” The former sentence I understood it meant that one has features the other does not contain which is demonstrated by the use of the word however to show the difference between the two of them while the latter sentence shows how they compliment each other quite easily . The latter one requires more attention for the explanation . This is due to how languages develop over time . Sobriety in our modern context is mostly used to allude to inside the definition which is “ the state or quality of being sober “ as described at the website dictionary.com . This certainly doesn’t make much sense to be what was meant by the text itself . What does however make more sense when considering the texts sentence is the third definition presented in the dictionary which states “ seriousness, gravity or solemnity: ” . With this knowledge in hand we now understand in simple words the following . That is that reason is more serious while love gives more joy . The final quote then in the last paragraph shows us once again of how they are stronger together which says in verbatim is . “ Nevertheless , as I have said , when they help one another-when reason teaches love and love enlightens reason, and reason merges into the affectus of love and love lets itself be confidned within the limits of reason-then they can do great things . ”All it actually does is show us how they are two sides that compliment the other but there where words I didn’t get which must be explained further . It was easily understood quickly that reason itself joins love but the word they used in conjunction with it to communicate one of its aspects affectus would require some context to understand. It was assumed that it was in Latin from the other readings in this course . It turns out that was correct . It was inside Wiktionary a link was found which contains a source cited on the definition page which is called shortly “ A Latin Dictionary “ by Charlton T. Lewis and Charles Short published in 1879 by Oxford: Clarendon Press which is as follows verbatim . “ Love , desire , fondness , good-will , compassion , sympathy .” This quote was foresaw in this context meant compassion so it means reason meets with loves understanding .

In Faith and Reason by H. O. Mounce we find ourselves with what at first is abstract but at further glance is deepful . Early on its first page we read “In other words , they assume that there is a single difference between reason and faith , that a line may be drawn with faith entirely on one side and reason entirely on the other.” By addressing they assume something it is implied they are in the wrong . By restating an earlier quote they make their intentions more clearly . With this in mind the view must be faith and reason dont have different identities like apples and oranges but like green and red tomatoes . Later on in the same paragraph we read “A more extensive view will reveal no such radical incompatibly; rather it will enable us to see faith as a mode of reason.” Here it is made clear expectantly they are like parts of a whole . Analysis is how we can learn from this or at least that is implied .Then on page eighty six own end it is found as follows . “ Love, so far as it is distinguishable from infatuation, has a component of reason; it does not follow that reason is the basis of love. Nor would it seem at all natural, even granting the component, to say that love is a mode of reason. One may wonder whether it is any more natural to say that about faith.” Here we find the meat of the piece . In the first sentence we learn while love is in reason its not at the root of it . From there the notion love is ones of its modes is dissued . Then lastly there is pondering about if its right to stay this about faith as well . In short just because you are related that doesn't mean you are the same or connected . Then lastly on page ninety three we do find it stated “ in short, faith without reason is folly .” While it is short some words require explanation to get . In particular what folly is in the texts time period . The word in the early nineties doesn't seem to have changed since then thankfully so it based on context most likely means the last word in the second definition on dictionary .com which states “a foolish action, practice, idea, etc.; absurdity:”  
In The Relationship of Love to Faith in St. John by Thomas Barrosse, C.S.C.we find the following quote on page five hundred thirty nine “ In fact , faith is nothing more than a response to love-man's response to God's love.” and “ John uses the verb pisteuo more often than any other nt writer, paul included”. The first expert imprints to the reader that faith happens because of god's love not the other way around while the second quote is a fact about the original text that reveals that John must have purposefully used that word because it is noticeable . On the next page we find a quote inside a quote “ he who has seen me has seen the father,” . Jesus in this context sets down his connection to god by equating himself with seeing God . On page five hundred forty one we find a similar quote inside the text “ These things are written that you may believe that Jesus is the Christ, the son of god,and that through faith(pisteuōn) you may have life in his name.” Since its purpose for being put down so foster belief so enletnal life can be gained requires explanation for one part . The word pisteuōn in particular is a greek word that means to believe . Therefore through belief one can believe . Next On page five hundred forty three we find “ It is man's response to the advances of gods love; it is opposed by love of the darkness; it is accompanied( so the implication seems to be ) by love of the light.” and In the bible expert “ For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, that everyone who believes in him may not perish, but may have life everlasting.” Love of light can coexist with love of dark in the hearts of men . On the other hand, Gods did save us because he already loved us is what the next sentence says . It is love that is the most powerful then . On page five hundred forty five we read “This response is faith:”God so loved the world… that everyone who believes...may have eternal life.” Faith,therefore,which means acceptance of christ,is acceptance of the concrete manifestation of God's salvific love.” The first covers the previous sentence entirely so its importance is twofold now . The second part by posting itself as a definition makes it an authority . Faith is raised higher by this sentence . Then on the same page and the next we find “ The light has come into the world,yet men have loved the darkness rather than the light,for their works were wicked(Ponēra).” Even though there is light because they don't go it by not choosing it they doom themselves . This is said because they are wicked or as it is in the greek πονηρά which means according to the second definition in Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon is “of things, toilsome, painful, grievous,” On page five hundred forty nine we find “He who loves( ho philôn ) his life(psychen)loses it,and he who hates his life in this world will keep it for (eis) eternal life(zoen).” What ho philôn means is what it says in the text . This is also true for the rest of the words . Love of the material causes failure and if one hates it they have it in entirety . We must reach the middle ground is the implication .

When it is said and done the details of faith and reasons relationship still matters to us . Love comes in many forms, though the connection they share is a particular kind . Without this relationship our society wouldn't be the same for sure . Even in other societies that's true . Meanings while important don't matter to most people but as long as they matte to some they still are important . They complement each other to the fullest .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mounce, H. O. “Faith and Reason.” Philosophy, vol. 69, no. 267, 1994, pp. 85–95. JSTOR, www.jstor.org/stable/3751326.  
> Saint-Thierry, Guillaume de, et al. The Nature and Dignity of Love. Cistercian, 1981.  
> Lewis, Charlton T., and Charles Short. A Latin Dictionary Founded on Andrews Edition of Freunds Latin Dictionary Revised, Enlarged, and in Great Part Rewritten. Clarendon Press, 1879.  
> Barrosse, Thomas. “The Relationship of Love to Faith in St. John.” Theological Studies, vol.  
> Henry George Liddell. Robert Scott. A Greek-English Lexicon. revised and augmented throughout by. Sir Henry Stuart Jones. with the assistance of. Roderick McKenzie. Oxford. Clarendon Press. 1940. 18, no. 4, 1957, pp. 538–559., doi:10.1177/004056395701800403.


	16. Abraham's view  on Joseph in Canaan and Egypt from heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year seminar final essay

Abraham's view of Joseph was clear. He felt pride because Joseph was helping others with no expectaition of reward in retur . He had however made one observation about him that rang true. He was much like him and as well he was proud to say in his view. His life mirrored his own in places but they weren't completely the same but they did go to some of the same places.  
In Genesis forty four Joseph found himself in a situation that says “ Now Joseph gave these instructions to the steward of his house : “ Fill the men’s sacks with as much food as they can carry , and put each man’s silver in the mouth of his sack . ” His actions showed what he valued while standing by his own ethics in the process Joseph does by showing he wanted his family his brothers to be well fed he also showed kindness to people who sold him. The fact they are related to him are not meaningless here in total truth in this matter. Sure he could have not done any of it but he did it of his own free will in the end. His actions speak louder than his words.  
Joseph would in Genesis thirty nine say “ No one is greater in this house than I am . My master has withheld nothing from me except you , because you are his wife . How then could I do such a wicked thing and sin against God ? And though she spoke to Joseph day after day , he refused to go to bed with her or even be with her . ” Joseph in defended his ethics by not going against one of God's commandments even if it would negatively affect him in the short term. Even if she was consenting it was still wrong in his point of view. Then on top of all of that, even when he was pressured time and time again he still wouldn't bow down on his words. He keeps what he says . Even if it angers the women where she falsely accuses him of rape to get him in prison and succeeds he still stands by what he says for god is on his side. He doesn't have anything to worry about.  
Then in Genesis twenty-two Abraham would in the quote “ Then he reached out his hand and took the knife to slay his son . ”and then in Genesis forty six it says “As soon as Joseph appeared before him , he threw his arms around his father and wept for a long time . ” In Abraham's own case he was simply willing to do anything God would indeed tell him to do at all but unlike Abraham Joseph he was indeed simply just happy to see his own dad who had been separated from a long time ago in his youth . It was long enough he had become a parent . Both occurred at the end of their situations showed their actions to the fullest . His father has baggage and he has baggage as well .  
In genesis thirty seven Joseph obeys his father in the way as it is written . “ and Israel said to Joseph, “ As you know , your brothers are grazing the flocks near Shechem . Come , I am going to send you to them . ” “ Very well , ” he replied . ” Jospeh his youngest doesn't question whats hes been told . He just does it for his faith in his father is completely absolute in truth . He is still a child while his siblings all are now adults for they live away from home .  
Then in Genesis forty three Abraham could see how Joseph valued his family on line thirty and thirty one . “ Deeply moved at the sight of his brother , Joseph hurried out and looked for a place to weep . He went into his private room and wept there . After he had washed his face , he came out and , controlling himself , said , Serve the food . ” Joseph indeed was for sure was overcome by emotion even if he didn't show it on the outside would still do what he promised and do a service for them with no expectation of an exchange of goods . What all of these quotes amounted too where very simple . He valued family very much. They may have been from different ages of generations but they have the same values.  
Abraham was truly in the end of it all from all up above in the afterlife from all he could see he could say of all his many numerous grandchildren Joseph was his favorite as of late . He did would indeed would help people when they were in need of help , he respected deeply what God said in all , he loved his father very deeply like god intended humans to and cared about his brothers even if he had a good reason not to be truthful about the matter . He was proud to call him his grandfather from up above as he looked down on him from the heavens .


	17. The folies of the country of Omelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paper for a English class

Throughout Ursula Le Guin's short story The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas there are several subjects explored only one of which matters at all currently. While I had read this previously I don't remember what I thought of it at the time. Though in retrospect my thoughts are quite clear on my feelings. What I am certain now is that they disgust me deeply to my core. When a society's way of life rests on a simple philosophy such as “ Happiness is based on a just discrimination of what is necessary, what is neither necessary nor destructive, and what is destructive. ” It is clear that at its core the country of Omelas and it's people are not good at all. When people keep leaving sooner or later more people will leave than or born and that is a serious problem in the long term. If they don't change they will die off and wither away like civilizations of old. A society that rests on the suffering of the helpless is an unjust society at the very least. That above all else is certain to see.  
It is on page three of the text that we hear the following sentence from the omnipresent narrator. “ Some of them understand why, and some do not, but they all understand that their happiness, the beauty of their city, the tenderness of their friendships, the heath of their children, the wisdom of their scholars, the skill of their makers, even the abundance of their harvest and the kindly weathers of their skies, depend wholly on this child's abominable misery." This incredibly complex sentence conveys not that much at a quick glance. Its core message is not everyone understands but everyone's happiness depends on the suffering of one person in the end. It can apply to many places not just Omleas. Nonetheless, context is important to understanding how this relates to the rest of the text overall. The context is that they leave a young child in a dark damp dreary closet to suffer. Believe they are the linchpin of Omelas who when removed will change everything at the cost of the majority's happiness. This is what the message truly is at its most wordy as well.  
Later on the third page we read a different quote that says, “ The others never come close, but peer in at it with frightened, disgusted eyes. ” Here we find it builds upon what came before by building a mood of disgust in one sentence. This is achieved by establishing that their eyes are visibly disgusted at the sight of the child.Why they feel this way is not stated in the sentence but it can purposed to be there appearance on the context of the sentence compared to the rest of the text. The first time I read this line,I don't remember what I thought, but now I feel disgust at their disgust. Just saying that makes my head hurt right now.   
Then on the last page of the text we find the following quote . “If the child were brought up into the sunlight out of that vile place, if it were cleaned and fed and comforted, that would be a good thing, indeed; but if it were done, in that day and hour all the prosperity and beauty and delight of Omelas would wither and be destroyed. Those are the terms. ” They believe that if they act it will all fall apart so, they leave them in a constant state of pain . Underlining the text, is not stated explicitly but the child's happiness would destroy Omelas. As much as I'd like to believe in the best in others, the people of Omelas will never at their best even if they look like they are. It is because of this belief that they are not. They believe in all else that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few even at the department of one person. Where society is controlled by the majority of the population, the minority will suffer. The needs of the few do not matter. For no matter how much they cry they will do nothing to help them even if they could believe that there action is meaningless. This is why they leave in the end.  
As this is truly only a fictional account I can only speculate on their decisions effects overall. Either way fiction or not,the painted picture is horrific and the lesson it tells is still relevant even to this day. Under the surface of the society there is pain and suffering. This could be said for various countries and some religions in real life as well to be perfectly honest. We have hope they don't even have that in Omelas. They have given up. Why should they not give up? No one will help them out of there situation . I don't even think they can help themselves with how much they developed. It is a tragedy of the highest degree above all else.


	18. The Game of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paper about Gilgamesh

The story of Gilgamesh is like a game of strategy . When one god acts in opposition to another god they will do something in response to counter what the other did .The times we see the gods in Gilgamesh as a whole shows us that they treat the mortals as pieces to play with and use as they please to achieve their own ends in their games . This shows that like a streaghetic plan not everything goes to plan in the end . People make connections with each other that are not just because they were manipulated but they wanted to be friends even if one wouldn't exist because they were created to be a tool to control the other .  
In the first tablet on pages four and five we hear of the first manipulation or in other terms the first move made by the gods in the story the first part of which comes from an earlier edition of the text which states “ Let them summon Aruru , the great one , she it was created them , mankind so numerous : let her create the equal of Gilgamesh , one mighty in strength , and let him vie with him , so uruk may be rested ! ”.The first quote establishes what they hope to achieve as they believe the ends justify the means and the following is the rest of the text . “ They summoned Aruru , the great one : ‘you , Aruru, created mankind : now fashion what Anu has thought of ! ‘let him be a match for the storm of his heart , let them vie with each other , so uruk may be rested ! the goddess Aruru heard these words, what Anu had thought of she fashioned within her .” The second quote conveys how when they show when they tell aruru what they want to happen Aruru doesn't protest they just do they said no questions asked .By making Enkidu as he was they took away some of his choice from developing as a person by setting him out a fully formed person in the first place . They are treating him like a purebred dog as they tailor them to specific specifications or to be more accurate customize him as a weapon to use against Gilgamesh to help the people of uruk to strengthen their position since they worship them .  
In tablet five on page forty two a god works against another gods interest for their own benefit or in other words Shamash acts so they can help their protege in the line that follows . “ Shamash roused against Humbaba the mighty gale-winds: south wind , north wind , east wind and west wind, blast , counterblast , typhoon, hurricane and tempest , devil-wind , frost-wind , gale and tornado :” Through filling with nature Shamash shows that he is willing to put in the work to help his protege showing by using all his abilities how he values his half mortal protege enough to attack another god's creation as it will benefit him as well . He wants to keep on like mortals want to live on . While the action served to protect people he has a vested interest in he still used his abilities to work things in his favor in the world while in contrast Ishtar's motivations sit on the opposite end of the spectrum .  
In tablet six on pages fifty and fifty one as a result of previous events where Gilgamesh and enkidu worked together in the name of a god killing humbaba in the process Ishtar shows that how to fulfil her desire for Gilgamesh to die by telling what she will do if she doesn't get what she wants to do it how far she is willing to go . The line states “ Ishtar opened her mouth to speak , saying to her father , Anu: ‘father, give me,please , the bull of heaven, so in his dwelling i may slay Gilgamesh! ‘If you do not give me the bull of heaven, I shall smash the gates of the netherworld, right down to its dwelling, to the world below i shall grant manumission, I shall bring up the dead to consume the living,i shall make the dead outnumber the living.’” By threatening another god who happens to be her own father Ishtar is able to cause great damage which wouldn't have happened without her actions . The line "I shall bring up the dead to consume the living ,I shall make the dead outnumber the living." shows how she will allow harm to come to mortals showing she has no compassion for what they would feel as it shows she views mortals as acceptable collateral damage . She wouldn't have a reason to act out on these feelings if nothing had happened to aggravate her.  
In tablet seven Enkidu describes a dream that is either real or fake both of which carries different implications that starts with “ The gods Anu,Enlil,ea and celestial Shamash held assembly, and Anu spoke unto Enlil: “ these,because they sleeping the bull of heaven, and slew Humbaba that guarded the mountations dense wooded with cedar,” so said Anu, “between these two let one of them die!” This displays how through actions they took to protect others even though they had good intentions they will have one of them prematurely taken off the board for killing one of these prized pieces like in relation for taking out an important figure the people rsonible are punished .  
Though it may seem quite harmless theses actions had a profound impact on the mortals and set a chain of events that led to negative consequences . Playing with people's lives doesn't end well and there's a reason people don't like to hear about it . If the gods did not first create Enikdu Gilgamesh might have taken longer to change or he might have died first but if the gods didn't meddle we'd have nothing to talk about. Things might have been better if one of these actions didn't happen but we'll never know different until a different tablet is found . Some may care about the majority of mortals and others the minority of mortals and their actions are impacted as a result .


	19. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written during high school and scanned with my phone since I didn't have it backed up anymore.

We need two things to survive, food is one of them, we write books full of recipes,we go to  
stores to buy it, when we see free samples we eat them. like it or not we need food for now.  
food over the years has developed in some ways that are strange, the first thing that comes to  
mind are jello foods like jello casserole, the question is why did this come to be in a published  
recipe book. the answer is simple. jello tapped into a big culinary current of the era called home  
economics. it checked all the boxes of a thing called domestic reform. during intenwar years the  
popularity of jello salads rose drastically. during the early 1930s the salad trend had a major  
boost when lime jello came into the world.cookbooks dedicated to the new type of jello happend  
instantly. jello introduced savory flavors in the 1960s. during the mid 1970s they where pulled off  
shelves due to not being popular anymore. the end in popularity seemed to be because of now  
dietary fashions that made it clear that getting rid of sugar was important. jello had plenty of  
sugar. because of this they changed how they marketed their products and also introduced  
sugar free options. in some states jello salads are still popular. the official snack of Utah is jello.  
today overall it is a once loved dish best left to the sides of history.  
anyway some names of jello dishes that have been in cookbooks are emerald cantaloupe,ham  
in aspic.cottage cheese and salmon mold,cucumber relish salad.jellied lamb salad,lime cheese  
salad,sauerkraut mold,glace fish mold,prune stuffed roast pork,three layer salad,bean and  
mushroom salad,turkey in aspic,lemony salad tower,pressed brisket of beef.jellied beef  
mold,pressed ox tongue and Californian jello ring whose image has me ballfled at the sight of it.  
now theres not much else to say about jollo. lets talk about pasta now. pasta has a very long  
history since it came to be at the very earliest it could have come to be in 1154 in Sicily but it  
could have existed before that since that is only the first written down reference to pasta. it  
used to be kenned by foot in the past. there are more than 300 shapes of pasta .a typical  
portion is 100 grams of pasta. in the 1950s the bbc convinced people that spaghetti grew on  
trees. the average dried pasta is made with 2 ingredients. Italy produces tons of pasta each  
year to meet demand. some types of pasta are bucatini,campanelle and farfalle. online and in  
books you can find Manny pasta recipes which you may never try all of them, there are various  
ways to eat it and not all are good. some restaurants over do on pasta portions. olive garden  
does that a lot. there is also use for pasta water. some use it their salads so it isn't wasted, there  
are also not pasta pastas made out of things that typically don't go into pasta normally, breaking  
pasta in half wont change the cooking time. it will only make it fit better in the pot.  
Google has about 498,000,000 results when you just type pasta into the search bar, not all  
pastas are created equal but most of them at least taste good, there is always that to be  
thankful for. it good be the opposite and i wouldn't like that. that would be disappointing. like  
many things there do exist pasta hacks though i have not tried any of them so i cant say that  
they don't work. also don't throw pasta at the wall to see if there done, both cooked and  
uncooked pasta will sick so just taste the pasta to see if its finished. then there are the sites that  
cover pasta. buzzfeed is one of them. they for example don't stick to one type of article for  
pasta. you can find recipes lists of pasta mistakes,facts and other stuff, speaking of mistakes  
fast food probably shouldn't be trusted a 100 percent if they are willing to bring mac n chettos  
into the world.


	20. child refugee education essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History class essay

Refugee populations currently live in overcrowded conditions around the world where good education is scarce. According to the UNHCR since the end of 2018 there have been 25.9 million refugees, 2.6 million of which are in camps. Half of that is children of which the major cause seems to be violence in the regions they are from such as Ethiopia .The large increase in the last seven years seems to be mostly because of wars the largest amounts which came from Syria,Afghanistan and South Sudan. Since this will be solved probably over a long length of time to make the conditions better for a group comparable to ones left without homes after world war two more places will need to allow them to resettle if possible . The fact only seven percent of those who were seeking that according to Amnesty International were able to do so could be a factor to this. Not enough have been able to help. With more of a stable environment children's education will be improved along with hopefully a better standard of living.

When there are groups of people united in the same end goal across many nations it is easier to advocate for causes since while small efforts are helpful meaningful changes happen in massive numbers . Life can improve when this occurs. A refugee is a person who has fled their home country and can't return because it isn't safe. Due to how it's defined this isn't new but the causes are modern. Unlike older groups like the Israelite's and Huguenots who left for religious reasons the reasons for fleeing danger now are largely quite different. This surge is due to politics. The details can be quite different but they can be traced back to one event that affected most of the world. The second world war's scale was because multiple groups were being targeted at the same time. The desire to have a non diverse country with plenty of land led the Germans to do horrible things and people noticed. Now today in the middle east the countries that are close to them don't recognize their status. Places like aghanstatin who constantly have around two million fleeing each year. It doesn't help there's a lack of hope in lots from Syria where lots of people are coming from.  
With a larger population the odds of there being more refugees increase. It says on page fourteen of Putting Our Refuge Hand Up in New Zealand International Review that “as at 2014,more than 1.1 million refugees were considered by the UNHCR as in urgent need of resettlement,but only 80000 places were available annually” This means that there are more people than the system can take. So with this in mind the qualities that make a place viable for resettlement and the solution to what people do until there is a super plus of these is paramount.

One such group which has made strides to help other than New Zealand is the Karam Foundation who according to their own website “develop Innovative Education programs for Syrian refugee youth, distribute Smart Aid to Syrian families, and fund Sustainable Development programs initiated by Syrians for Syrians.” Taken at face value this means part of their mission is to solve part of the initial question in one group. This appears to be true since nothing that contradicts this could be found.

In Responding to the Syrian crisis in Lebanon: Collaboration between aid agencies and local governance structures its stated on page eighteen that “These working groups met regularly and members of these different organizations discussed and coordinated their ongoing programs and activities within specific sectors (eg shelter, security) and/or types of problems (eg eviction.)”. By consolidating their efforts the bigger picture can be seen easier. Also from Putting Our Refuge Hand Up in New Zealand International Review seventeenths page a solution is mentioned that many countries employ but not all of them. “It could accept unaccompanied minors through its refugee quota program.” This would widen the scope of people eligible in the region but wouldn't fix the problem on a large scale.

In Are there lessons for societies in conflict from economic recovery and revitalization The third page is “because of technology this relatively small staff can reach and assist thousands more than through traditional methods and the program is already showing signs of increased student retention through such efforts remain nascent and underfunded.” While not available in all circumstances for those who do with internet access education can be maintained stably though there will always be problems. Also in Responding to the Syrian crisis in Lebanon: Collaboration between aid agencies and local governance structures on its twenty second page we are presented with a hurdle “Yet for many agencies especially the ones with fixed programs limited funding and time frames sustainability remains a challenge.” Most problems can be boiled down to this. A possible solution in this case could be increased funding but that takes some time.   
Resources are largely spread thin where there is overcrowding in camps. This situation can be attributed in part why education is not as easily assivalbe in camps.  
All children no matter how they are from all have the same core needs. Some of which when the resources they have are inadequate their futures can be affected. Education while it may not seem to matter as much as others with less of an education children are statistically more vulnerable. It is mentioned on roads to refuge website on a list of bullet points that some children in these situations face are “physical and psychological effects of trauma. language and literacy difficulties due to disrupted or limited prior education. issues with identity and belonging  
changing family responsibilities.” Factoring these into the equation the reason education is necessary is clear. The more slatbity the better. Education opens up more opportunities letting people have a better chance of success.Without it that can be much harder. Better achievements can mean more for scholarships if that's a thing where someone wants to go meaning without it leaving bad situations are much harder. An example of this problem is sometimes there are language barriers at play. On the unhcr's own website we read “The language barrier is one reason that 66 percent of the 80 children in Lebanon whom UNHCR asked about education said they were not attending school.” Two of that country's official languages are french and english which many of the refugees don't speak so when they do get it placed in lower grades hindering them.  
The education and well being of children is vital and hopefully with these measures they will be in better conditions. Until they can come back to their home country it is important this gets done even in these trying times. As long as they have a sense of security we can work on fixing other parts of the problem that made this situation in the first place.


	21. fresh fruit essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anthropology essay

Fresh fruit and broken bodies is a captivating read. It covers several topics   
relating to anthropology but not all are the same in importance. The one   
part that stands out above the rest in my own view is how due to percitions   
how they are treated by the locals . 

In Holmes text fresh fruit, broken bodies on page thirty three we read   
“Poverty,violence,and embodied suffering are central experiences of their   
lives and are some of the primary topics of this book.” This small selection   
tells of what the majority of the book revolves around in one of the most   
honest parts of the book. The connection it shares with cultural   
anthropology's core concepts is that of documentation. During fieldwork they   
conduct they gain experience that allows them to write this book.

In guest’s work titled essentials of cultural anthropology we are introduced   
to the connection to the other book. On page ten we find the words “our   
unique perspective focuses on the details and patterns of human life in the   
local community and then examines how particular cultures connect with the   
rest of humanity.” as well as the definition for ethnographic fieldwork which   
is “a primary research strategy in cultural anthropology typically involving   
living and interacting with a community of people over an extended period to   
better understand their lives.” When combined they are more than the sum   
of their parts. Throughout the book we hear accounts from what the author   
has witnessed while living in the same places as the migrants themself.

  
The image I choose to illustrate this is of a tree in front of my school during   
highschool that I took on film that I wasn't able to develop until I had saved   
enough money because they only had black and white developers there. It   
depicts a tree in bloom in the daylight in an urban environment. The   
connection may be more esoteric then covert but it feels rather profound. It   
is connected to the text through the life of a transplant in an environment   
where they are restricted but people sometimes come who aren't usually   
there. My image represents that . From a certain point of view it is because   
the mundanity of the still life in the urban city illustrates what Holmes is   
doing in the book. They, like the people Holmes interacts with while they are   
doing fieldwork are transplanted from a different culture to a different one   
not of their own choice. The people Holmes meets are there not because   
they want to be there but because they need to do so to survive.  
The part of the text it most feels like is closer to the beginning not the end. 

On page thirty nine we read an admission by holmes that conveys his   
thoughts. It says “without these invitations to extremely micro, local forms   
of advocacy, i would not have understood the inordinate amount of time and   
energy spent by my companions negotiating interactions with U.S. Society.”   
The injustice he finds he wouldn't have been probably able to grasp if he   
hadn't been there is another way to phrase that. What he is feeling in this   
moment is implied more than stated explicitly. It's a certain type of feeling   
that you can only get if you've done it or seen it yourself. It's not sympathy,   
it's empathy. You can get the terminology and how it works but without   
experience you have no frame of reference yourself.  
In guests book on page eighteen we read the following. “Intensive fieldwork   
has the power to educate the anthropologist by (1) making what may at first   
seem very unfamiliar into something that ultimately seems quite familiar and   
(2) taking what has seemed very familiar and making it seem very strange.   
Through fieldwork, anthropologists look beyond the taken-for-granted,   
everyday experiences of life to discover the complex systems of power and   
meaning that all people construct.” It's a kind of a fine way to explain what   
Holmes meant in the previous quote. When guest refers to in the first half is   
that the transformations that may occur in ourselves through the fieldwork   
anthropologists do can make what we see make sense or make what made   
sense incomprehensible.  
Through this kind of work it's harder to be distant because of the nature of   
it. Humans are not solarity creatures so these kinds of work are important so   
we can find connections and comfort in our research not behind a desk.   
Cultural anthropology is unique because the human connection is easier to   
grasp.


	22. the overstory book review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> english paper

Throughout history there have been many books written by various people through human history some of which have been lost to time. In some cases if more recent works suffered the same fate it would leave me distraught. The overstory though I do not view the same. While it is not badly written or disengaging the fact of the matter is that It feels unsatisfying.  
Through its many pages “The Overstory '' leads you through a handful of lives all of which most meet somewhere on their different journeys in America starting in the twenty century. It's like a tree you will sometimes find where two trees have grown so closely together they have merged in a way that eventually what happens on one end affects the other the same way. Initially they are only connected thematically through the trees that influence their lives.A professor, an inventor,a protester are just some of what they become on their journey. One character tragically dies like a branch that has failed through a storm while the others remain. This causes their paths to diverge for a while until later on some come together again to results that affect their families. On the surface of the book the message is that nature is good but it can fight back. The scale it aims is grand but not everything works really. All of the characters by the end of the book have evolved except for the one that died. It is sad but it's possible they would have never changed without that occurring.  
While I read most of this book before everything in the word had changed it was these events that clouded my thoughts as I finished the book. What the novel has to say about the environment is its biggest strength really .But there are other focuses in it two and it is in those sections we find what is the most important theme. That those are connections,belonging and belief is no accident. In the build up to the book's climax it is in one of these threads we find a clear example of this at play. Early on in page 190 we find one of the characters at work.They come in early and are met by an unwelcome sight.The trees which were there the day before have been taken away for good. The parts that describe that build up to this last paragraph on the page. “And the scent of it,the smell of anticipation and loss,of fresh cut pine. The message,the drug that worked her brain,concentrated now,laid open in death.It starts to drizzle.she closes her eyes.outrage floods into her,the sneakiness of man,a sense of injustice larger than her whole life,the old loss that will never,ever be answered.when her eyes open again,truths rush into her head.like enlightenment,but without the glow.” The use of smell to describe her feelings highlights how intensely she feels about what has occured. This in turn leads to description of what she feels hightligng how trust has been betrayed.

Conveying these are not always easy however. Powers do this not through dialogue of people's conversations but by a literary device commonly called the exposition. The depictions that go inside a person's mind make the book work as well as it can. Without it this book would probably be suitable perhaps for a first grader in length with how little it is inside the text itself.   
With that in mind while i do feel the statement from Nathaniel rich's article in the atlantic “Powers’s dominant mode of narrative is synopsis, a necessary crutch given the novel’s mob of characters and epochal chronological scale.” is a very honest statement and adept ;the novel isn't necessarily perfect as a result of juggling a huge cast with a deadline. It does concede that the novel wouldn't work with only dialogue which makes some sense.

These themes though they may seem simple at a glance do matter . They do because we cannot live without them. At least most of us can't. It is what friendships are most commonly based on. The book thankfully shows how this can also go wrong as well. Looking back after reading this in its entirety Mimi is who comes to mind. Out of all the cast I related to her the most . Sure other characters had superficial traits that I share but this one is at the core. Her heritage and background is what I first think of when I think of her. Most descendants of immigrants in recent generations is probably a common thing. In the end however I would not recommend this book because while all of what i said was true the fact of the matter is I didn't get that much joy out of it or the ending. I can't say anything bad about the cover cause that's aesthetically pleasing to the eye. If you enjoy books where the characters that have arches and can require further research this might want to give it a chance.


	23. finding cultures eessay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early anthropology assignment

The people of the conventions are a multifaceted group overall. The ways of the various sub groups, of which the people of the anime cons in particular hold the most diverse displays to look upon in the most unique of which is the classic diam cafe. Inside it there are small circular surfaces called tables on top of tubes of metal that shine brightly that are surrounded by chairs of soft felt and metal that look quite uncomfortable to sit upon. On each one rests a ordamneted pale blanche fabric uniform in color with the same shade of blanche wipes on top. The room is truly almost full to capacity inside with many men and women wearing simple garments and ordambted garments some of which show lots of skin but nothing overt. The reasons that some wear the garments unlike others is perplexing in the very least. Some will indeed wear more than one over multiple days and others only the one. Perhaps it truly serves a ritualistic purpose outside the classic riam cafe. Across the floor women or men in dark noir clad with a pale blanche fabric wrapped around their waists going table to table jotting down things on a pad of indetable origin that smells of nothing. After a short period of time they will quietly come back with food or tea that will be left on the table with utensils made of something similar to plastic but not quite it. This will only occur if there has been an exchange of some kind that involves handing over some color of paper or in other areas a sheet of a flimsy material of many colors to a server who will put that in a pocket on the pale blanche garment. Like many other groups that live across the planet it looks like a credible reason for this occurrence is that the colored paper holds a type of value like how some in ancient times used objects to trade goods and services under the fiat system which has not fallen out of use in other parts of the world.

You will not be able to encounter them in everyday life just walking around except perhaps in certain parts of japan in urban environments but maid cafes serve a particular purpose in anime conventions in the english speaking world from personal experience and observation. They do serve as an escape from the loud hallways of the outside where one can sit with who you came with or by yourself drinking tea or eating cake while looking at pretty boys or girls and relaxing in peace which is facilitated by a montrety purchase slash a exchange of goods for services though it is not always required but overall it is at least encouraged to donate. To reach these viewpoints through anthropology on page 64 Guest says in the text that the difference between anthropology and other fields is that “even though the whole world is our field,our unique perspective first focuses on the details and patterns of human life in the local setting.” In other words humans as they are the same species as us are the best place to look for information first because while other information is important it is our ability to understand the rest of our species that must be first used in research. Though applying this method one may find that still the reasons they dress in maid uniforms even with the culture context it comes from in particular seems to only serve to indicate a different culture custom in a similar setting to unify under one black and white uniform. Since I have gone to some in the past according to page 75 it is by myself knowing the atmosphere of the place I was able to notice more because according to Guest it is “the ability to speak the local language eliminates the need to work through interpreters and allows us to participate in the communities everyday activities and conversations which richly reflect local culture.” This wouldn't be possible without a certain kind of data. Qualitative data as it is called does truly simply state that on page 76 of the text through Guests words is “information that cannot be counted but may be even more significant for understanding the dynamics of a community.”This is what we call the backbone of analysis. Through it we find solid ground to stand on.


	24. close reading essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English class essay

One of the leads of The Overstory Mimi ma when we find her is in a situation she ultimately put herself in voluntarily. Having attached herself to a tree along with many others like where she would eat her own lunch while she was on a break at her own work is truthfully not the act of a person who is not sure of themselves in most circumstances. As she protests along everyone else to save the trees from being logged on the city's orders by loggers doing there job she does in the process of standing up for her beliefs says to a logger trying to negotiate on page two hundred seventy two that they are “nothing but flimsy oaths blinding every little thing.” .   
The promises people make she realizes in the middle of it all which permatre the relationships we put ourselves in willingly are truly easy to break apart. It is like a stick of a thin twig breaks very easily when they are stepped on. Afterwards as a suitable result of this one of our protagonists of the novel Mimi ma who was only a sapling beforehand will start to become like the tree she is astonished with. Always steadfast even at the worst of times is what she will become in the end. Even though it may not seem like much at a glance it does gain a greater importance later on in The Overstory by becoming the main reason Mimi acts like after the funeral pyre in the building after in the book. They must never speak of it to anyone ever of what occured is the pact that is made in the ashes when it is over and done with.  
The road to this realization it seems in the text started when she first encountered the promise earlier in the text. The promise was made to the people in the form of a vote on it that was left by the trees. When they came in the middle of dark night and took it down with their tools was its genesis. It didn't even seem that important at the time but it was noticed.   
On page one hundred eighty three as she sat down and read the sign that declared that there was to be a meeting about the city's plan for the trees. They want to remove them from the premises and then go ahead with replacing them with smaller trees but on the poster it mentions that “Forces opposed to the removal have been asked for a public hearing.”   
The sign was a firm declaration that the promises that they would meet before any action took place was fulfilled by putting it out in the open.  
Then there was the first break. Following that it was on page one hundred ninety of the book that she learned the promise from the last part had been broken by the local government. There and then was where she felt the agony of the loss , of the betrayal for “where there should be foliage,there's only an expanse of gray blue cumulonimbus.” .   
The outrage she felt was vast , the injustice fogged her nose. The pain she felt was very real. There was plenty to go around for everyone involved as it happens. At the same time this moment conveys how mimi feels about trees in general. If what she had found did not bother her she would have just moved on but she didn't.  
A journey from anywhere can occur in many different ways diverging along the way by experiences that make us who we are. In the end of it all it is true that change is not the same for everything but the causes can be the same as others at the start of it all .Like most trees in the world it starts out small and sprouts from there branching out from one idea. It has evolved into a new thing.


	25. tree essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English essay

To describe a tree you can't just use one sense . It is multi layered and complex but where does one even start? You just stare at it. List what is obvious to you. The tall circular trunk is still a shade of dark brown that looks rectangular from affair and the pine needles are still a shade of green. From my window it looks like it goes high up in the sky and you cant see where it stops. The branches are long and thin with pine needles forming a triangle in the air. Hear the squirrels run up the tree quickly while you look ahead. On the ground there's paved road surrounding it that's flat and course with cars that smell of dirt and exhaust fumes . It's more than 3 stories tall and honks upon beeps are in the air while birds chirp as water drips outside you window. Carving out at the bottom there is dirt surrounding the tree. The pines that fall to the ground dead stick to my shoes. The wind moves it slightly so it's not completely still out there. The chirps of squirrels who ran around on the surface of a base rugged pavement surrounding the dirt with plants coming out with old pine needles that smell of decay which leads to the rise in windy cold weather pine trees more than three stories tall that was few branches and you cant see where it ends from where you are.   
Now secondly what does the bark feel like? Coarse and rough the surprise of no one in the world that layers on top of each other piece .They all smell like the earth. Most of all in the air it has a presence you can sense.Its foreboding and always there especially at night when its only lit by parking lot lights. The course bark peeling on to the tree goes toward a shade of dark brown with dark green needles where you can find birds for they won't stop chirping along with water coming out of pipes which keeps you up at night or early in the morning.   
Now that is the tree. Now that was forgotten from this space when you stop? look at what you write and look at it once again.  
You forgot the trash bins in the parking lot that are twins that are a lighter blue constantly marred by dirt.You can't see smell but its three and the wood gate can't contain the putrid smell. You bet its cleaned rarely. The building your in is a mellow yellow. You could go on listing more but you won't because it's exhausting and you can't think of anything else.


End file.
